Harry hat Probleme
by Nosferat
Summary: Is meine erste story, spielt nach dem 5.Band. HPDM. extrem OOC nichts für DumbiRonHermione... ach die ganze weiße seite Fans... fg chradeath
1. Default Chapter

Hi...

Das hier ist der Anfang von einem totalem Desaster... auf gutdeutsch, meine erste Fic bei der ich es geschafft habe schon mehrere Seiten geschrieben zu haben...

Und, nya, lesen auf eigene Gefahr° nich zu viel erwarten...

Prolog

Harry lag alleine auf seinem Bett im Ligusterweg und starrte wie aphatisch zur Decke.

Sirius ist tot.

Er wird nie wieder zu mir zurückkehren...

Niemals.

Das waren seine einzigen Gedanken, seit er hier angekommen war. Seine Verwandten hatten es inzwischen aufgegeben Harry Arbeit aufzubrummen, er machte sie ja doch nicht. Sie wollten sich einfach nicht an den ´Ratschlag´ vom Bahnhof halten. Harry war das egal, er ignorierte sie, seine Strafen und die Schmerzen die Vernon ihm anfangs noch zugefügt hatte. Seien seelischen Schmerzen stellten das alles in den Schatten. Er hatte die einzige Person verloren, die ihm eine vage Vorstellung einer Familie gegeben hatte. Und er war daran Schuld. Und dann sollte er noch zum Mörder werden. Und das nur aufgrund so einer total idiotischen Prophezeiung von einer möchtegern Seherin! Oh wie er dieses Wesen verabscheute... Sie war einfach ekelerregend.

Es gibt Dinge, die es wert sind dafür zu sterben.

War sein vorbestimmter Mord ein solches... ´Ding? Oder seine Ermordung. Die Prophezeiung war in dieser Beziehung schließlich nicht sehr genau, aber er hätte schon gerne gewusst, ob er sterben würde, oder nicht. Das hätte ihm viel unnütze Zeitverschwendung in Form von Nachdenken und Grübeln erspart. Die Briefe von Ron und Hermione, sowohl die von Remus beantwortete er nur spärlich, von wegen sie sollen sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen, es ginge ihm gut und derer Dinge. Er hatte einen kleinen Stapel solcher Briefe auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen, er hatte keine Lust immer aufs neue den gleichen Kram zu Pergament zu bringen...

Außerdem wollte er allein sein, ohne die törichten Fragen, allein, allein mit seiner Trauer, seiner Schuld und seinen Überlegungen. Er hatte die Schuld an Sirius Tod, weil er sich nicht angestrengt hatte.

Das würde sich jetzt ändern.

Er würde von jetzt an lerne, was er im Kampf gegen Voldemort brauchen würde.

Und er wusste was das war.

So, das war der Epilog...

also, wenn ich ein Review bekomm, dann lade ich sofort ein beues Chap hoch...


	2. Einkauf in der Diagon Alley

Ich wollte mich gaaanz dolle entschuldigen, das Defult Chapter ist natürlich KEIN Epilog wie auch sondern der PROLOG ° war ziemlich verpeilt als ich das reingetippt habe, hehe, jetzt aber viel spaß beim zweiten chap.

Kapitel 1

Einkauf in der Winkelgasse

Harry hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst, er würde sich erst einmal neu einkleiden, so konnte er nicht länger rumlaufen! Dann würde er sich Bücher kaufen, aus denen würde er dann für den Kampf lernen. Und wenn möglich würde er sich auch noch einen neuen Zauberstab, sowie ein Denktarium kaufen, denn falls er wieder Okklumentikunterricht bekommen würde, dann würde er diese Erinnerungen gut aufbewahren müssen, es durfte niemand sie sehen.

Er würde sich tarnen müssen, denn er wusste, dass er immer noch von Dumbledores Speichelleckern observiert wurde. Außerdem musste er einen Weg finden, das Gesetz zu umgehen, das minderjährigen Zauberern verbot, außerhalb ihrer Schule zu zaubern.

Irgendwann kam er dann auf die Idee, es mit Stabloser Magie zu versuchen und nur Zauber, die nicht sehr fatal waren, sowie welche, sie das Ministerium nicht ortete (bitte schenkt der Aufblas-Aktion im 3ten Band keine Beachtung... das war nun mal ein Aufsehen erregender Schwellzauber...).

Erst versuchte er nur kleine Zauber, wie ´Wingardium Leviosa, aber schnell versuchte er sich an einigen Illusionszaubern, die er sich aus einem Buch aus der Bibliothek in Hogwarts herausgeschrieben hatte.

Er wollte nicht mit dem Tarnumhang gehen, schließlich war Moody im Orden und der konnte ihn bekannterweise auch darunter entdecken. Nun brauchte er nur noch eine Verkleidung, etwas Make-up um seine Narbe zu überdecken und schon konnte es losgehen.

Voldie, ich komme!

Nachdem er sich besagte Utensilien besorgt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Diagon Alley. Als erstes ging er zu Mr Ollivander, mit seinem aktuellen Zauberstab brauchte er gar nicht erst gegen Voldie antreten, das würde zu nichts führen, außer ein paar umgekehrten Flüchen...

Er betrat den Laden und gleich darauf ertönte aus dem hinteren Teil des Geschäfts die Stimme des alten Stabverkäufers Ollivander „Einen Moment bitte!" und kurz darauf kam er mit einem riesigen Stapel kleiner Kästchen heran in denen sich wohl Zauberstäbe befanden und welchen er dann auf der Theke ablegte „Guten Tag, was kann ich für Sie tun? „-„Ich bräuchte einen neuen Zauberstab."-„Oh, ja, natürlich, ich wollte sie gerade einsortieren, also ich hätte hier einen schönen aus Stechpalme, Drachenherzfaser, 10 Zoll, recht biegsam..." Harry nahm den Stab und als auch nach einer zehntel Sekunde nichts geschah, entriss Mr Ollivander ihn ihm auch schon wieder und drückte ihm einen neuen in die Hand, so ging das dann über eine Stunde und Harry kam sich er, als wäre er nur da, um die Stäbe aus der Hand gerissen zu bekommen... Es war unübersehbar, dass Ollivander in totaler Extase (nich was ihr jetz denkt... -.-) war. Harry hatte ein wenig das Gefühl einem Wahnsinnigen gegenüberzustehen... (denkt jetzt nichts falsches, ich hab NIX gegen Ollivander!) Aber jeder hat ja so seine Anwandlungen, dachte er sich und in dem Moment, in dem er diesen Gedanken beendet hatte, kam Ollivander mit einem weiteren Stapel Päckchen wieder, aber es waren nicht so viele wie sonst „Das sind meine letzten," und stärksten, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu „aber ich bin sicher, wir finden hier noch einen für sie!" e schien Harry als hätte Ollivander ein ungewöhnliches Glitzern in den Augen als er sprach.

Wenn man sich den Laden nun ansah, fragte man sich doch, ob hier nicht einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten auf recht brutale weise behoben wurden. Diese Theorie machte das strahlende Lächeln/ Lachen auf Ollivanders Gesicht zunichte, als er Harry, mit seinem neuen Zauberstab, aus seinem Laden verabschiedete. Harry war zufrieden, Ollivander meinte, gedanklich, dass dieser Stab um einiges stärker sei, als sein eigener und der von Voldie und der stärkste, den er je gemacht habe. (Anm.: Harry hat ein wenig Legilimens sowie Okklumentik geübt, also nicht wundern! ). Außerdem hatte er Ollivander aus reiner Neugier´ gefragt, ob er wisse, wie das Ministerium das Zaubern Minderjähriger verfolgt und ortet, er meinte es sei eine art Alarm, der vom Verkäufer auf den Stab gezaubert wird. Das erleichterte Harry sein Vorhaben ungemein.

Er machte sich auf zu Flourish & Blotts um ein paar Bücher über Weißmagie zu kaufen. ´Vorerst sollten das reichen an weißmagischen Büchern.´ meinte er in Gedanken zu sich, als er sie mit dem neuen Zauberstab verkleinerte und in seine Tasche steckte. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Madam Malkin, er brauchte dringend ein paar neue Roben, in der letzten Zeit war er um einiges gewachsen, inzwischen war er ca. 180cm groß geworden, leider hatte er so wie er gewachsen er auch abgenommen, er war spindeldürr.

Als er den Laden betrat, kam Madam Malkin auch sofort auf ihn zu und fragte, wie sie ihm helfen könne, auf die Aufforderung, ihm ihre besten Stoffe zu zeigen, schaute sie ihn komisch an, sagte aber nichts „Keine Sorge, Madam, ich bin im besitz genügend Geldes, um sie bezahlen zu können. Leider war es mir bis dato nicht möglich, mich standesgemäß einzukleiden.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Aufgrund dieser Aussage musste auch Madam Malkin lächeln, entschuldigte sich und holte die Stoffe.

Sie kam wieder mit einem riesigen Haufen edler Stoffe „Welche Farben hätten sie denn gerne?" – „Zum Großteil bitte schwarz, ansonsten einige in samt- und smaragdgrün, vielleicht auch ein paar in feuer- und rubinrot." (Anm.: Gott, ich hab nen schaden... welcher KERL will so viele Roben!) „Gut, dann suchen Sie sich die Stoffe aus, ich komme dann gleich wieder um Ihnen die Roben anzupassen." Damit verschwand sie um die nächste Ecke und Harry näherte sich dem Stoffhaufen. Es waren meist seidig-fließende Stoffe, bei denen man das Gefühl hatte, dass sie einem durch die Finger gleiten würden, ähnlich wie bei einem Tarnumhang.

Als Madam Malkin wiederkam, betrachtete er gerade einen recht durchsichtigen, schwarzen Stoff „Das ist Elfenseide" sagte sie, „sehr wertvoll und wunderschön am Körper liegend, wie viele Roben möchten Sie denn?" – „Ich bräuchte zwei bis drei Festroben, dann vielleicht zehn Alltagsroben (Anm.: Man muss als Autor ja den Preis hochtreiben... -.- sorry) und noch fünf bis sieben Arbeitsroben." „Gut, dann würde ich diese Seide" sie nahm einen schimmernden Stoff aus dem Haufen „mit der Elfenseide als eine art Überwurf, dann erscheinen Sie eleganter, machen. Ich würde meinen je einen in purpur, smaragdgrün und schwarz?" – „Könnten sie den Grünen bitte in einem samtgrün und nur den Überwurf in smaragd und den Schwarzen mit silbernen Verzierungen, vielleicht kleine Schlangen, an den Ecken verzieren?" – „Ja, natürlich! Stellen Sie sich doch bitte hier auf den Schemel." So wurde er ausgemessen und die Roben angepasst, die Alltagsroben waren auch in schwarz, rot und grün gehalten, die Arbeitsroben alle schwarz und aus sehr beständigem Drachenleder. „Oh und Madam Malkin, ich brauche noch einige Schulroben, für Hogwarts." „Schulroben! Aber Sie.. du... Sie sind Schüler?...jetzt haben Sie mich verwirrt... gut... gut. Ich werde Ihnen... dir sofort welche anfertigen, wie viele, sagtest du?" – „Fünf bitte." Innerlich grinste sich Harry die Haare ab, es war wirklich zu ulkig diese Frau so von der Rolle zu sehen.

Seine nächste Haltestelle war ein Tierladen in der Knocturn Alley.

Als er eintrat schaute ihn der Verkäufer mürrisch an und maulte „Womit kann ich dienen?" „Haben Sie Schlangen?" fragte Harry knapp. „Da" sagte er nur und zeigte in eine ziemlich verkommene Ecke des Ladens in der sich einige Terrarien befanden.

Als Harry sich den Terrarien näherte, fiel eine kleine, schneeweiße Schlange mit leuchtend rubinroten Augen in den Blick, welche ihn auch sogleich in ihren Bann zog. Er nahm sie aus ihrem Terrarium und sie zischten sich etwas zu „Die Albinoschlange also?" fragte der Verkäufer genervt, er hatte nichts von Harrys Parselgebrauch bemerkt „Ja, genau die." – „Das macht dann 35 Galleonen!" Harry legte das Geld auf den Tresen und verschwand aus dem Laden, die Schlange hatte es sich auf seinem Arm bequem gemacht, nun zischelte sie ihm ihre Lebensgeschichte ins Ohr, er hörte amüsiert zu während er auf einen Bücherladen zusteuerte, in dem er einige nützliche schwarzmagische Bücher über die dunklen Künste, Schlangen, Illusionen usw. vermutete.

Als er eintrat, sah er auch sogleich sein neu aufgetauchtes Problem in Form von Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Zaubertränkemeister (des dunklen Lords), Schrecken aller kleiner Kinder und Hogwartsschüler , Batmangeschädigte übergroße Fledermaus und Zaubertränkelehrer von eben genannter Schule.

Oh, scheiße!

Schnell huschte er hinter eins der Bücherregale, Snape durfte ihn hier nicht entdecken, schnappte sich ein Buch und setzte sich in eine Leseecke. In der Diagon Alley, alles kein Problem, da würde er sich noch mit irgend etwas herausreden können, aber in der Knocturn Alley? Ein ´Ich hab mich verlaufen?´ Mit ner Schlange auf dem Arm? In Gottes Namen, er wär TOT! Harry war zwar verkleidet, aber Leute die ihn kannten, und das tat Snape zweifellos, würden ihm sicher erkennen. Für Harry war es klar, weshalb Snape hier war, irgend ein Auftrag von Voldie wahrscheinlich... Er hielt das Buch so, dass man sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte und vergrub sich so tief wie möglich in seinem Sessel. Nach einigen, Harry wie Stunden vorkommenden, Minuten des Versteckens´ hörte er Snapes Stimme lauter werden, kalt und ölig wie eh und je. Er unterhielt sich mit dem Verkäufer über ein Buch, das er bestellt hatte und das schon vor Monaten hätte ankommen sollen. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeitspanne meinte der Verkäufer „Gut, also falls es in einer Woche noch nicht da ist, bekommen Sie es zum halben Preis, ist Ihnen das genehm?" grummelnd bejahte Snape und stahl sich mit einem Buch in der Hand in Harrys´ Buchecke. Harry geriet in Panik. Bloß schnell raus hier.´ dachte er sich, stand langsam auf um zu verschwinden.

„Nicht so voreilig, Potter"

Araglas: Daaaanke für deinen Review! und ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Chap. auch gefällt, es ist doch etwas anders geworden, als ich es mir am Anfang vorgestallt hatte, aber ich denke doch ganz passabel 


	3. Snape und das Abkommen

Hier ist Chapter 2

Snape und das Abkommen

Uh... scheiße... aufgeflogen... ´

„Wollen sie mir nicht erklären, was sie hier zu suchen haben?" – „Ähh... Bücher?" ein verzweifelter Versuch Harrys, von irgend etwas, er wusste nicht einmal, warum er das geantwortet hatte... ihm war wohl einfach nichts besseres eingefallen...

„Oh, kommen Sie, Sie sind besten Wissens, hier in der Knocturn Alley zu sein! Und das ist in Ihrer Position nicht gerade förderlich, erst recht nicht, für den _Ruf_... der dürfte Ihnen doch wichtig sein, so wie ich Sie kenne. Also, was wollten Sie hier?" Als Harry diesmal sprach, hatte seine Stimme merklich an Kraft gewonnen. Außerdem war sie klar und machte klar, dass Harry einen festen Standpunkt hatte „Wie ich bereits sagte, Professor: Ich wollte Bücher kaufen, denn falls Sie es nicht wissen sollte: wir befinden uns hier in einem Buchladen, wo man das für gewöhnlich tut." – „Oh, reden Sie keinen Stuss! Potter und dunkle Lektüre! Potter und ÜBERHAUPT Lektüre!" – „Ja, stellen Sie sich vor, Professor, auch ich bin des Lesens mächtig!" – „Achten Sie auf Ihre Wortwahl, Potter!" – „Wieso, ich bin hier nicht in Hogwarts!" – „Aber bald wieder!" – „Weswegen Sie immer noch keinen Grund haben, mich auf meine Wortwahl aufmerksam zu machen." – „Doch, Höflichkeit und Erziehung" - "Sie sind auch nicht höflich zu mir, also sehe ich keinen Grund, es meinem _Mentor_ nicht gleichzutun, und Sie sollten wissen, dass ich nie eine allzu gute Erziehung genießen durfte."

„Kommen Sie mit." Snape hatte dazu wohl nichts mehr zu sagen oder ihm war einfach nichts mehr eingefallen. Harry folgte ihm.

Sie saßen in einem Café der Muggel angekommen.

„So und jetzt erklären Sie mir mal bitte, was Sie in der Knocturn Alley vorhatten." Snapes Blick war hart und unerbittlich. Diesem Blick begegnete Harry mit seiner, in den Sommerferien angeeignetem, kalten Maske welche Snape mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte. „Ich wollte einkaufen, das tut man dort normalerweise." – „Sie wissen genau, was ich meine und jetzt hören Sie endlich mit diesem Klein-Kinder-Spiel auf, ich habe bei Merlin besseres zu tun als Ihnen alles aus der Nase zu ziehen!" – „Oh, bei Merlin! Glauben Sie, ich hätte Bock dazu, hier rumzusitzen du mir Ihre dämlichen Fragen anhören zu müssen!" – „Dann beantworten Sie sie doch einfach, dann müssten Sie sie nicht hören, ich sie nicht mehr stallen und hätte meine Ruhe!" – „Nun, das ist mir durchaus bewusst, jedoch habe ich nicht die Absicht Ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Es ist schließlich meine Sache, was ich in der Knocturn Alley wollte, und glauben Sie mir, falls Sie glauben, ich wollte zum guten alten Voldie überwechseln, haben Sie sich geschnitten, das habe ich weder getan, noch habe ich es vor." – „Nun, wenigstens etwas beruhigendes und da ich einsehe, dass es nichts bringt, mit Ihnen reden zu wollen, gehen Sie nach hause, aber seinen sie sich sicher, dass ich in Augen auf Sie haben werde."

Im Ligusterweg angekommen, legte Harry sich auf sein Bett, er war sauer, aber wenigstens konnte er die Dinge aus der Diagon Alley besorgen, aber die aus der Knocturn Alley würden jetzt auch in Kinderspiel werden, schließlich konnte er jetzt zaubern und mit den Illusionsbüchern aus der Knocturn Alley würde es ein leichtes sein, den Orden auszutricksen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er lächeln, er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste, aber es tat ihm gut. Es war irgendwie befreiend, denn er hatte schon lange nicht mehr gelächelt, geschweige denn gelacht.

Einige Tage später

Eine nachtschwarze Eule trug einen ebenso schwarzen Brief mit sich. Nachdem sie durch das offen stehende Fenster in den spärlich eingerichteten Raum geflogen war, ließ sie sich auch sogleich auf dem vorhandenen Schreibtisch nieder und lies den Brief vor ihren Krallen liegen. Als der Brief von einem doch recht verwundertem Harry vom Tisch genommen wurde, regte die Eule sich immer noch nicht.

Also erwartet sie, dass ich eine Antwort schreibe, na dann...

Der Brief wurde mit silberner Tinte geschrieben und als er ihn öffnete, wurde er blass, als er die fein geschwungene, markante Schrift erkannte.

Scheiße´

Potter,

ich habe mir einige Gedanken bezüglich Ihrer momentanen Denkweise gemacht und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass mir eben genannte nicht unbedingt missfällt, was im Klartext bedeutet, dass, falls ich mit meiner Vermutung bezüglich Ihrem Standpunkt in diesem Krieg richtig liege, ich mich bereit erkläre, Ihnen bei Ihrem Vorhaben zu helfen. Ob und wie sie diese nutzen wollen, ist Ihnen überlassen.

S. Snape

Wus?´

Harry war baff. Snape bot ihm, gerade IHM, HARRY POTTER seine Hilfe an! Wobei... Moment... Wahrscheinlich ist das sowieso wieder irgend so ne Scheiß-Aktion von Dumbledore, weil ich Snape nichts gesagt habe und dieser ihm somit keine hinreichenden Infos über seinen _Schützling_ geben konnte.

...alles Penner...´

Er drehte den Brief um, holte Feder und Tinte aus dem Schreibtisch hervor und begann zu schreiben

Professor Snape,

ich weiß nicht, welches Vorhaben Sie meinen. Sie können Dumbledore aber ruhig sagen, dass ich weder zu Voldemort übergewechselt bin, noch, dass ich es vorhabe.

Außerdem frage ich mich, wie Sie glauben können, dass ich Ihnen, gerade Ihnen, von jetzt auf gleich vertrauen würde.

H.P.

Harry nahm den Brief und band ihn an das Bei der Eule, welche auch sofort aus dem Fenster flog.

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und begann, wie so oft schon in diesen Ferien, nachzudenken, doch dieses mal, dachte er nicht über Sirius, seine angeblichen _Freunde_, die ihm bisher nicht einen Brief geschrieben hatten, oder den bevorstehenden Krieg nach, diesmal, dachte er an Snape...

Aber bevor er groß zum Nachdenken kommen konnte, hörte er auch schon die Stimme Vernons „POTTER!"

Hä? Was will der denn von mir?´ Er ging verwundert, doch mit seiner kalten Maske hinunter.

„Ja, Vernon?" – „Wohnzimmer!" knurrte er nur was Harry mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte und in eben genanntes ging. Als er jedoch eintrat und erkannte, wer da in dem Sessel auf ihn wartete, wäre er am liebsten, gleich wieder rausgegangen...

„Professor... Was tun Sie denn hier?" – „Wonach sieht´s den aus, Potter? Einkaufbummel natürlich!" antwortete Snape mürrisch und verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht wirklich, aber ich meinte auch eher weswegen Sie hier sind."

„Sie besuchen?"

„Seit wann tun Sie das?"

„Was?"

„Mich besuchen."

„Heute."

„Lol"

„Was?"

„Vergessen, Sie´s."

„Nein, was war das?"

„Der Werwolf der im Garten wohnt und jetzt sagen Sie mir bitte, was Sie veranlasst hat, mich bei meinen angeblichen Verwandten zu besuchen."

„Ihr Brief."

„Den haben Sie schon bekommen?"

„Stellen Sie sich vor, auch ich muss mal auf den ach so großen Harry Potter aufpassen und ihm wie ein Schosshündchen überall hinterher laufen"

„Besser gesagt mich total ausspitzeln."

„Was ja auch, wie sich herausgestallt hat, einen Sinn hat."

„Nun ja, das dürfte ja nicht allzu anstrengend sein, mir überall hin zu folgen."

„Insofern Sie keine Ausflüge in unsere Welt machen nicht."

„Die liegen ja auch nicht auf der Tagesordnung. Ach, was ist das denn überhaupt für eine Vermutung über meine _momentane Denkweise_ "

„Sie haben eingesehen, dass Sie lernen müssen, auch die dunklen Künste, wenn Sie den dunklen Lord besiegen wollen, dass Sie nichts weiter als eine Schachfigur Dumbledores in seinem Schachspiel gegen den dunklen Lord sind und dass Sie den dunklen Lord alleine besiegen wollen und sich dann wahrscheinlich von Dumbledore abwenden werden."

„Und Sie glauben im ernst, dass, wenn es so wär, ich Ihnen das ins Gesicht sagen können, damit Sie dann gleich zu Dumbi rennen können und ihm erzählen, dass sein König nicht mehr mitmacht! Halten Sie mich im Ernst für SO dumm?"

„Nun, nein. Aber da Sie und ich die einzigen mir bekannten Personen sind, die das verstanden haben und ich merke, wenn mich jemand anlügt, würde ich Sie nicht einem manipulierendem, zitronendropsabhängigen, alten Bastard ausliefern. Aber da ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie so denken, biete ich Ihnen meine Hilfe und Zusammenarbeit an."

„So spricht man aber nicht über seinen Chef. Außerdem, woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie nicht doch gleich zu Dumbi oder Voldie rennen und sich hierüber aussprechen, denn das eben genannte Angebot muss Ihnen schwer über die Lippen gekommen sein, ich bin schließlich Harry Potter, Sohn von James Potter und Patenkind von Sirius Black. Außerdem hassen Sie mich nun einmal, weil Sie meinen, ich sein wie mein Vater, den ich nie kennen lernen durfte und weil ich so aussehe wie er, wofür ich nur leider nichts kann." Harrys Stimme war gleichgültiges und ohne jedes Gefühl als er das sagte, was Snape eine hochgezogene Augenbraue entlockte.

„Nun ja, ich habe meinen Hass auf Ihren Vater und Black auf Sie übertragen, aber ich erkläre mich bereit, diesen zurückzustellen und mit Ihnen gegen Dumbledore und den dunklen Lord zu arbeiten."

„Gut. Ich gehe zwar ein hohes Risiko hiermit ein, aber gut, ich werde mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten." Harry hielt Snape seine Hand entgegen, welche Snape schüttelte um das eben besprochene zu besiegeln.

„Kommen wir nun zum angenehmeren Teil dieser ganzen Aktion, wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, dass Dumbledore nicht der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein?"

„Ich hatte in mal in meinem Leben Zeit nachzudenken."

„Wieso das erste mal in Ihrem Leben?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Ach, aber Sie meine Schulzeit?" meinte Snape mit einem schiefen Grinsen

„Nicht wirklich, aber es war zu verlockend, etwas über den bösen, verschlossenen, jähzornigen Zaubertranklehrer zu erfahren, was sonst wohl niemand weiß. Es tat mir auch leid, erst recht was mein Vater Ihnen angetan hat, aber ich konnte Ihnen meine Meinung dazu ja nicht mitteilen, da Sie mich ja, verständlicher weise, hinausgeworfen haben. Außerdem habe ich selbst etwas gegen Leute, die sich aufführen wie mein Vater damals."

„An wen denken Sie dabei?"

„Malfoy, wen sonst?" Snape schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln, worauf Harry nur verdutzt guckte und fragte

„Sie können lächeln?" Bei diesem Anblick, kombiniert mit der Frage musste Snape kichern

Kichern?"

Harry fiel aus allen Wolken

„KICHERN!"

Inzwischen musste Snape einen Lachanfall unterdrücken

„SNAPE und KICHERN! OK... Wer bist du und was hast du mit Snape gemacht? Oh, Moment... wahrscheinlich bist du Voldie oder Dumbie... Shit, wo ist mein Zauberstab!"

Harry machte das so realistisch, dass Snape nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und lauthals losprustete. Harry schien es, als würde er sich die Seele aus dem Leib lachen, was ihn dazu brachte, fassungslos auf der Couch zu sitzen

„Oh, bei Merlin... Snape kann lachen... und das ehrlich... Die Welt geht unter.."

Nachdem Snape sich wieder beruhigt hatte saß er, belustigt von der Fassungslosigkeit seines neuen Partners, in seinem Sessel und ließ zwei Weingläser, gefüllt natürlich, erscheinen! Da wir ja nun Partner sind, würde ich sagen, ist das Sie´ zu umständlich und unangebracht, nenn mich Severus." mit diesem Satz hielt er dem perplexen Harry eines der Gläser entgegen. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass auch Harry nicht für alle Zeiten perplex sein konnte, nahm er irgendwann das Glas und stieß mit seinem neuen Partner auf das Du´ an.

In diesem Moment kam Vernon ins Zimmer.

„Ist der Kerl etwa immer noch hier!"

„Stell dir vor, Vernon, es gibt auf dieser Welt noch Menschen, die mehr als Jäte den Garten´ oder Mach Essen´ sagen können."

„Ihr seid keine Menschen."

„Natürlich sind wir das, im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Pah! Du und dein Pack! Deinesgleichen ist doch nichts wert! Weniger als eine schrumpelige, alte Kartoffel!"

„Schade, dass Dummheit nicht wehtut, Vernon, du würdest sehr leiden."

„Du! So sprichst du nicht mit mir!"

„Ach ja? Und was mache ich gerade? Außerdem, du hast keine Gewalt mehr über mich, und komm jetzt nicht wieder mit der alten Leier, von wegen ich sollte dankbar sein, weil ihr mich aufgenommen und durchgefüttert habt, in einem Waisenhaus wäre es mir besser ergangen als hier! Also sei still, ich bin mächtiger als du und glaub mir, ich kenne Mittel und Wege, dich schweigen zu lassen." Vernon, der unter Harrys Tu was ich sage, sonst bist du tot´-Blick zu in etwa kalkweiß erblasst war, flüchtete aus dem Zimmer, was Harry mit einem gleichgültigen Blick wahrnahm bevor er sich wieder Severus zuwandte

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Severus?" fragte er den Älteren mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen „Ist das hier immer so?"

„Was?" Verwunderung bei Harry

„Diese Unterhaltungen´ meine ich, wirst du immer so behandelt?"

„Ja, wieso? Ich dachte Sie wüssten, durch Dumbi und so…"

„Nein, nicht wirklich... könnten wir in einen anderen Raum wechseln? Hier kann man sich mehr schlecht als recht ungestört unterhalten und ich dachte, wir wären inzwischen beim Du´?" grinste er „Ja, es ist nur die Gewohnheit, Severus. Das Zimmer wechseln, ich könnte nur mein eigenes anbieten."

„Das wäre kein Problem, wo ist es?" mit diesem Satz auf den Lippen erhob er sich aus dem alten, durchgesessenen Sessel und ging zur Tür „Ich gehe vor."

Harry ging die Treppe hinauf und als er an seinem Zimmer angekommen war, vor Severus, räumte er schnell mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes auf, er vertraute Severus noch nicht genug, um ihm seine Bücher zu zeigen oder ihm gar wissen zu lassen, dass er nun auch in den Ferien zaubern konnte. „Das soll dein Zimmer sein!" ertönte es plötzlich hinter ihm

„Was? Ja, wieso, immer noch besser als der Schrank unter der Treppe." Harry grinste bitter „Schrank unter der Treppe? Wie kommst du darauf?" „Ich lebte dort, bis ich meinen ersten Brief von Hogwarts bekam."

„Wie bitte? Sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist."

„Ähm... doch..."

„Und das hier! Das ist auch nicht besser! Möbel die drohen, beim nächsten Staubkorn, das sich auf ihnen niederlässt, zusammenzubrechen! Also wirklich, in solchen Verhältnissen lässt man noch nicht mal Raten hausen!"

„Och, einer würde ich noch viel schlimmeres wünschen!" seitens eines sardonisch grinsenden Harrys. Jetzt grinste auch Severus böse, er hatte verstanden, was Harry meinte

„Pack deine Sachen."

So, geschafft! - 

zweites Kapitel fertig...

Und für alle, die sich fragen, wieso Harry sich so teure Kleidung gekauft hat, das hat nicht unbedingt groß was zu bedeuten, es war eher so ne Eingebung von mir, und sie Slytherinfarben, weil ich die liebe und ich denke, dass sie ihm stehen –smile-

Ich hab euch ja vorgewarnt, das hier ist echt OOC und, für alle, die Dumbledore mögen, ich hasse ihn... und das kommt hier wohl auch zum Ausdruck, spätestens in diesem Chap... und das wird auch so bleiben.

Und an alle Reviewer:

Danke! –Bonbons verteil-

DV


	4. Harry lebt sich ein und Severus merkt wa

Kapitel 3

Harry lebt sich ein und Severus merkt was...

Harry saß beleidigt auf einem riesigen Bett und schmollte.

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht, ich kann mir schlecht vorstellen, dass du nicht da raus wolltest, so wie du mit deinem Onkel gesprochen hast..."

„Natürlich wollte ich dort nicht bleiben, aber was soll ich denn tun, ich kann doch unmöglich hier bleiben, wenn Dumbledore erfährt, dass ich hier bin wird er erst dir die Hölle heiß machen und mich dann wieder unter seine Fittiche´ nehmen! Außerdem, wenn der Alte merkt, dass ich nicht mehr dort bin, und das wird er, das weißt du genau Severus, kann ich ihm schlecht sagen Sorry, Dumbi, altes Haus, ich hab mich bei Snape einquartiert, weil ich mit im Pläne schmieden will, wie ich dich und Voldie killen kann!"

„Darum habe ich mich schon fast gekümmert, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen..."

„Und meine Sachen? Und Hedwig? Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach bei den Dursleys lassen"

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet" er klatschte einmal in die Hände und schon erschien eine kleine Hauselfe vor seinen Füßen

„Was kann Twarzy für Sir tun?"

„Twarzy, hol bitte Harrys Gepäck und bring seine Eule in die Eulerei."

„Natürlich, Twarzy wird sich beeilen, Sir"

Und schon war die kleine Elfe mit einem großen Plopp´ auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Um deine Verwandten kümmere ich mich nach dem Mittagessen, es wird niemand verdacht schöpfen, ich weiß schon was ich machen werde... Und jetzt räum erst mal alles ein, ich werde dich dann zum Mittagessen rufen."

oooOoooOoooOooo

Beim Essen

„Bist du immer so still beim Essen?"

„Hm."

„Hey, ich hab dich was gefragt, Kleiner."

„Nenn mich nicht Kleiner!"

„Wieso nicht, es scheint dich ja auch nicht zu interessieren, was ich sonst so sage, Kleiner."

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun."

„Doch, wenn du mich ignorierst, kann ich sagen was ich will."

„Ich denke nach, Severus, ist dir das ein Begriff!"

„Du kannst nachdenken?"

„Grr.."

„Was?"

„Du bist schlimm."

„Danke, immer wieder gern, also, bist du immer so still beim Essen, oder bist du einfach nur sauer auf mich, weil ich dich aus dieser... Lage befreit habe?"

„Zum Einen weil ich beim Essen normalerweise keine Gesellschaft habe, in Hogwars ist das was Anderes, und zum Anderen, weil ich, wie schon gesagt, nachgedacht habe."

„Und worüber, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Über alles und nichts, größtenteils darüber, wieso du mich hierher geholt hast. Ich finde das mehr als merkwürdig."

„Nun, ja, ich achte meistens darauf, dass meine Partner nicht unter einem gewissen Lebensstandart leben, man weiß ja nie. Das hat nichts mit dir persönlich zu tun, eher mir den Absichten, die wir beide vertreten, außerdem, meinst du nicht, dass es etwas auffällig wäre, wenn ich immer zu dir in den Ligusterweg käme? Ich habe ja auch nicht jeden Tag Potter-Aufpass-Dienst´ , was bedeutet, dass ich gesehen werden würde, wenn ich zu dir käme um irgendwelche Dinge zu besprechen."

„Und wieso achten Sie, entschuldige, wieso achtest du darauf, dass deine Partner einen gewissen Lebensstandart haben?"

„Nun ja, man weiß nie, was mit der Person geschieht, bei die wäre ich mir nicht sicher, ob deine Verwandten dich nicht irgendwann meucheln würden... Du kannst ja nicht aus allem immer so heil herauskommen wie aus der Kammer des Schreckens."

„Logisch. Ich hätte allerdings eine Frage, darf ich ausgehen wie ich möchte oder wie ist das hier?"

„Hm... also, in dieser Gegend wohnt niemand aus Hogwarts der dich kennen sollte, allerdings kennt dich der Rest unserer Welt... Also falls du ausgehen möchtest, komm vorher zu mir, ich lege dass einen Illusionszauber über dich, dass du anders aussiehst und deine Narbe weg ist. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, du bist doch sonst nicht so der Ausgeh-Typ´, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, oder?"

„Nein, bin ich nicht, aber ich wollte zu meinem Geburtstag mal weg, bisher war ich immer bei den Dursleys, als ich Geburtstag hatte, daher wollte ich mal was anderes machen. Ich komm ja sonst fast nie raus."

„Na, wenn´s nur das ist. Wann ist dein Geburtstag?"

„Am einunddreißigsten Juli."

„Na dann."

Das restliche Mittagessen war nur noch gefräßiges Schweigen zu hören.(Sorry, ich konnt´s mir nicht verkneifen... **–g-**)

Als dann beide fertig waren, fragte Severus, ob er Harry die Manor zeigen sollte, was dieser begrüßte. Zuerst zeigte Severus Harry den riesigen Eingangsbereich, eine Riesige Halle war nur das Foyer, danach kamen noch unzählige große und kleine Salons und Kaminzimmer, eine kleine Eulerei, wo Harry auch sogleich Hedwig sah, wie sie zufrieden an einem Eulenkeks knabberte, außerdem gab es einen Familienflügel und einen Gästeflügel, in welchem, wie Severus ihm sagte, oft die Malfoys hausten, Draco war ja sein Patenkind, als Harry daran dachte wurde er wieder ein klein weit depressiv. Was Sirius wohl sagen würde, wenn er erführe, dass er sich gegen Dumbledore stellt und sich bei Snape einquartiert hatte, ihn sogar bei seinem Vornamen nannte. In gewisser weise fühlte er sich schuldig, bei Sirius hatte er nie richtig wohnen können, aber jetzt sah es so aus als würde er auch in den nächsten Ferien wieder nach Snape-Manor kommen...

Als er Severus aus dem Raum folgte verdrängte er diese Gedanken so gut es ging und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was ihm jetzt gezeigt werden würde, und das war eine riesige Bibliothek, Regale vom Boden bis zur Decke die Meter höher war als eine gewöhnliche Decke, Harry war komischerweise beeindruckt und gefesselt von diesem Anblick, das hätte er von Hermione erwartet, aber nicht von sich, als er an seine angeblich beste Freundin dachte, fühlte er wie sich sein Herz ein Stück weit zusammenzog, nicht einen Brief hatte er von den Beiden bisher bekommen... nicht mal ein Hallo, wie geht´s dir, wir haben schöne Ferien´

„Harry? Lebst du noch?"

„Wie bitte? Ah. Ja, natürlich, entschuldige, ich war in Gedanken..."

„Ja, das hab ich gemerkt, ich wollte dir noch das Labor zeigen, dann lass ich dich ja schon in Ruhe." sagte Severus mit einem grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Nein, darum ging es nicht, vergiss es, die Bibliothek ist atemberaubend, wie viele Bücher hast du hier?"

„Oha, ein Potter der sich für Bücher interessiert" grinste Severus, „nu ja... so um die zwei bis dreitausend Bücher werden´s schon sein..." meinte er dann nachdenklich.

„Und wo liegt der Schwerpunkt dieser Bibliothek? Ach, lass mich raten, Zaubertränke!"

„Haha, nahe dran Kleiner, aber noch nicht ganz!" lachte Severus. Harry stellte fest, dass Severus, wenn er hier war, ein ganz anderer Mensch war, so gar nicht verbittert oder so, er war einfach nur ein ganz normaler Mensch, der hier zu Hause war.

Schon komisch´ dachte Harry wie anders ein Mensch in einer anderen Umgebung sein kann...´

„Wenn es nicht Zaubertränke ist, dann... schwarze Magie?"

„Du wirst immer besser, aber ganz richtig noch nicht, der Schwerpunkt ist die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, danach Zaubertränke, schwarze Magie und Verwandlung."

„Ahja... na dann auf zum Labor!" grinste Harry und ging aus dem Raum.

„Hey, Kleiner, du weißt ja noch nicht mal wo hier das Labor ist!"

„Och, ich hab dich ja dabei du selbst wenn nicht, irgendwann würde ich es bestimmt finden." grinste ihn der Kleine an, nur in Severus machte sich so ein dumpfes Gefühl breit, dass die gute Laune des Kleinen nur gespielt war... er machte sich auf alle fälle eine gedankliche Notiz, darauf zu achten.

oooOoooOooo

Nachdem Harry dann auch das Labor gesehen hatte, setzte er sich in die Bibliothek und begann diese nach interessanten, eventuell sogar nützlichen, Büchern zu durchforsten. Severus hatte ihn schon beim Labor allein gelassen, da er sich sogleich in eben genanntes verzogen hatte um irgendwelche „Forschungen anzustellen". Na ja, Harry sollte es recht sein, so war er wenigstens ungestört.

Als er einen Haufen Bücher gefunden hatte, die ihm sinnvoll aussahen, schleifte er sie in sein Zimmer und begann sie nach Dingen durchzusuchen, die ihm helfen könnten, mit seinen Studien weiter zu kommen.

Einige Zeit später klopfte es an Harrys Zimmertür und Severus´ Kopf erschien in seinem Zimmer, aus dessen Gesicht natürlich sofort ein überrascht/ skeptischer Blick erschien als er die vielen Bücher sah, zwischen denen Harry seine Arbeit tat. Es war ja auch ein zu ungewohnter Anblick für Severus, Harry inmitten eines riesigen Haufen, bestehend aus Büchern, arbeiten zu sehen. Und das auch noch offensichtlich konzentriert.

„Also, falls du dich hier loseisen kannst" dabei grinste er, er hatte ihn wirklich noch nie so angestrengt konzentriert arbeiten gesehen, „dann würde ich vorschlagen, nach unten in den Salon zu gehen und zu essen, es ist inzwischen nämlich schon halb neun. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit dir steht, aber hier wird nicht unbedingt regelmäßig gegessen, also kannst du ruhig eine Hauselfe beordern die dir etwas zu Essen macht, ich lasse schon mal die Mahlzeiten aus, wenn ich hier bin. Was bedeutet, dass ich dich nicht immer zum Essen abholen werde."

„Oh, ja, das sollte kein Problem sein, ich hab die Zeit ja selbst vergessen, aber da ich ja jetzt weiß, dass ich nicht auf dich achten muss, sollte das jetzt kein Problem sein." lächelte Harry ihn an.

oooOoooOoooOooo

An diesem Abend saßen die Beiden nach dem Essen noch lange in der Bibliothek und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Sie redeten über ihre jeweiligen Ansichten über die Welt, Dumbledore und Voldemort, was sie tun wollten und wie sie sich wohl in der Schule verhalten würden, ob Harry seine Meinung offen zeigen sollte oder ob er sich damit im Hintergrund halten sollte.

So vergingen noch einige Tage bis es schließlich nur noch eine Woche dauerte, bis Harry Geburtstag hatte, was so viel bedeutete, dass der Tagesablauf der beiden immer noch derselbe war wie vorher...

Für Harry war sein Geburtstag schließlich nie etwas großartig besonderes gewesen, wie auch, bei den Verwandten. Das bemerkte auch Severus, denn, alle Schüler, Kinder oder sonstige menschliche Wesen wollten diesen wenigstens Feiern, so weit er wusste jedenfalls, Harry aber schien, als habe er selbst seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen. Er redete nicht darüber, wollte keine große Party, was man hier auch schlecht hätte machen können, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er erstens, bei Severus Snape war, zweitens, das niemand erfahren durfte und drittens, alle wissen, das er bei den Dursleys nicht feiern durfte. Aber normalerweise redete man doch wenigstens darüber, was man an dem Tag machen wollt, oder dass man einen Kuchen wollte...

Auch kam Severus die Fröhlichkeit Harrys manchmal... oder eher recht oft sehr aufgesetzt vor... Er konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber es war so, immer öfter wenn Harry über etwas lachte, nagte dieses Gefühl an ihm, dass Harry ihm etwas vorspielte, und zu allem Überfluss kam zu diesem eigenartigen Gefühl, welches unweigerlich auch Gedanken um Harry mit sich brachte, noch das wissen, dass er sich diese Gedanken gar nicht machen sollte... Nicht um Potter... Er nannte ihn zwar bei seinem Vornamen, aber er war immer noch ein Potter... Um den Severus Snape sich keine Gedanken zu machen hatte... Er kam sich selbst schon blöd vor, wenn er sich dabei ertappte, wie er sich um Harry Gedanken machte, es war einfach nicht normal für ihn und er wollte diese Gedanken nicht haben, er wollte, dass alles blieb wie es war, wie früher, als sie sich noch gehasst haben...

Ja, inzwischen hasste er Harry nicht mehr, weshalb auch immer, vielleicht, weil er selbst auch keine schöne Kindheit verlebt hatte oder weil er ihn einfach besser kennen lernte oder, weil er jetzt mit ihm zusammen arbeitete... So sehr er den Kleinen auch hassen wollte, er schaffte es nicht mehr, was seiner Laune manchmal nicht unbedingt gut tat... der Kleine brachte seine, Severus Snapes, gefühllose, alte, verbitterte Fledermaus, Gefühlswelt durcheinander... Er schaffte es irgendwie, dass selbst Severus bemerkte, dass er außer Hass, Bitterkeit, Häme und ähnlichen Gefühlen auch noch so etwas wie Sympathie empfinden konnte. Er selbst hatte schon vergessen, wie diese Gefühle sich anfühlten(was´n Satz...), dass er solche Gefühle überhaupt noch empfinden konnte... Der Kleine war schon komisch...

oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Ok... mieses Chap... Kann verstehen wenn ihr nich mehr weiterlesen wollt... is irgendwie nur n Zwischenchap... Und ohne großen Inhalt... das is auch ganz anderes geworden, als ich ursprünglich wollte... Das is mir irgendwie so von der Hand gegangen... und jetz seh ich erst, was ich da fabriziert hab...

GOMEN! . 

Aber über nen Review würd ich mich trotzdem freuen! (Gott, jetzt fang ich auch schon so an... Aber Kommis motivieren mich so...)

XXX: thx für deinen review! und danke für das Turo Rudi, aber was ist ein Turo Rudi?


	5. Wenn man seine Riten nicht befolgt

Einen übergroßen Dank an meine total liebe Betaleserin Minnilein! hdgdl knuffl

Es tut mir total leid, dass ich so lange nichts mehr geschrieben und  
upgeloadet habe, ich bin nicht zum schreiben gekommen, da ich ja jetzt auch  
wieder Schule habe, genauer gesagt, seit einigen Wochen, und ich hatte echt  
total wenig Zeit, außerdem hatte ich irgendwie so gar keine Ahnung, wie ich  
das nächste Kapitel schreiben sollte...

GOMEN!

Und dann auch noch so ein kurzes Chapter nur, echt, sorry, ich will wieder öfter  
schreiben, ok?  
Bitte nicht böse sein, aber ich glaube, dass euch dieser Teil gefallen wird!  
Auf alle Fälle hoffe ich das!

An alle, die sagen: Menschenskinners! Diese Story is doch voll OOC! Voll abnorm zusistaschiel, denen sag ich nur... ICH HAB EUCH GEWARNT!  
MUAHAHAHAAA! Boa, heut bin ich voll funny drauf... ich sollte öfter  
shoppen gehen... höhö  
Und jetzt geht´s mit dem neuen Kapitel los, viel Spaß knurps hehe  
(Amy)

Kapitel 4

Wenn man seine Riten nicht befolgt...

Es waren einige Tage vergangen und Harrys Geburtstag stand unmittelbar bevor. Severus hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit schon viel zu oft dabei ertappt, dass er an den Kleinen dachte. Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit nicht ein mal seinen Geburtstag erwähnt, was Severus wirklich dazu brachte,sich Gedanken um ihn zu machen. Weshalb auch immer! Er wollte sich wohl nicht eingestehen, auch eine menschliche Seite zu haben...  
An diesem Tag redeten die beiden nicht viel, da Severus an seinem Projekt arbeitete und Harry sich, wie fast jeden Tag seit er hier war, in der Bibliothek verbarrikadierte.  
Es war immer wieder ein amüsantes Schauspiel, den Kleinen zu beobachten, während er so konzentriert arbeitete. Nichts konnte ihn ablenken. Severus hatte ihn schon so einige male beobachtet, und irgendwie hob es seine Laune.  
Wenn der kleine sich auch im Unterricht so konzentriert würde...

oooOoooOoooOooo

Nach dem Abendessen verschwand Harry, nicht wie sonst in die Bibliothek, sondern in sein Zimmer. Alleine das war schon komisch, da es für die Beiden wie ein kleines „Ritual" geworden war, dass sie nach dem Essen in die Bibliothek gingen und irgend etwas zusammen machten. Und wenn es nur lesen im selben Raum war.  
Irgendwie mochte Severus dieses „Ritual". Er mochte im allgemeinen einen geregelten Tagesablauf, was bei ihm jedoch öfters auf der Strecke blieb, da er sich ebenfalls in seine Arbeit und seine Projekte so hineinsteigerte, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß. Manchmal kam es vor, dass er erst am nächsten morgen zu Mittag essen wollte...

Severus ging zu Harrys Zimmer um zu sehen, was sein Kleiner machte, wenn er schon nicht mit ihm in der Bibliothek saß. Er öffnete leise die Tür und sah hinein. Harry konnte er nicht erblicken, aber die Tür zum Badezimmer stand ein wenig offen. Was sich allerdings in dem besagtem Raum abspielte, ließ ihn den Atem anhalten während sich seine Augen geschockt weiteten.

Der Kleine saß da, auf den weißen Fliesen, die das kümmerliche Häufchen Mensch, das darauf saß fast verschluckten. Er schien völlig in einer anderen Welt. Auf seinem Schoß lag eine kleine weiße Schlange und ,zischte' mit ihm.  
In der Hand hatte er eine Rasierklinge, die sich langsam durch das Fleisch seines geschundenen Unterarmes bahnte und eine feine Spur rubinroten Blutes hervorquellen ließ.

Als Severus realisierte, WAS der Kleine da gerade tat, und das  
offensichtlich schon seit einiger Zeit, rannte er auf ihn zu, schlug ihm die Klinge aus der Hand und brachte ihn durch diese unüberlegte Handlung in die reale Welt zurück. Die Schlange hatte er dabei vollkommen vergessen. „Was? Severus! Was machst du? Severus, wieso bist du ungefragt in mein Zimmer gekommen!" Mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Härte, Verwirrung, Wut, Verzweiflung und allen Möglichen Gefühlen, die Harry in diesem Moment empfand, schaute er Severus an. Dieser kniete vor ihm und hielt Harrys Handgelenk fest umklammert. Dabei sah er ihn verwirrt, mit einem undeutbarem Ausdruck in den Augen an. Die Klinge hatte er zu Boden geworfen.

„Du warst nicht unten." sagte Severus mit einer unheimlich sanften und, wenn man genau hinhörte, auch ein wenig traurigen, besorgten und enttäuschten Stimme.  
„Na und! Das gibt dir nicht das Recht mir hinterher zu spionieren!"  
„Ich weiß, aber Harry... komm mit nach unten, ich möchte mit dir reden. Bitte." damit säuberte er Harrys Arm, verschloss mit einem Spruch die Wunde und ging, mit wenig Hoffnung auf Harrys Erscheinen, runter in die Bibliothek.

Wie er erwartet hatte, war Harry an diesem Abend nicht mehr in der Bibliothek erschienen. Nicht, dass Severus nicht genug zu tun gehabt hätte.  
Er hatte sehr viel über den Jungen nachgedacht.  
In den letzen Tagen hatte er immer mehr das Gefühl, dass, wenn er lachte, es nicht ehrlich und aufrichtig war. Es schien immer irgendwie falsch, irreal und aufgesetzt, auch wenn er meinte, er würde sich das nur einbilden. Nun war er leider grade vom Gegenteil überzeugt worden, wenn auch ungewollt. Es tat ihm leid, dass er einfach in die Räume des Jüngeren gegangen war,  
aber es hatte eine bedeutende Erkenntnis mit sich gebracht. Eher mehrere.

Erstens: er hatte sich die komische Art Harrys nicht nur eingebildet, also wurde er nicht langsam senil, gut! Oder auch nicht! Ansichtssache.

Zweitens: Harry hatte ein Problem. Ein sehr großes Problem. Der Vorteil war, dass er jetzt, wo er davon wusste, womöglich versuchen könnte seinem Kleinen  
zu helfen.

Drittens: ER SORGTE SICH UM HARRY! Darum musste er sich schnellstmöglich kümmern.

Viertens: HARRY SPRACH MIT EINER SCHLANGE.  
EINER SCHLANGE DIE ALLER WAHRSCHINLICHKEIT NACH IHM GEHÖRTE UND ER, SEVERUS, WUSSTE NICHT MAL DAVON, DASS ER EINE SCHLANGE IM HAUS HATTE!  
H I L F E !

Völlig mit den Nerven am Ende und total müde legte Severus sich an diesem Abend in sein Bett und schlief auch sofort ein. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Harry an diesem Abend nicht mehr schlafen würde, und dass er einen Harry wie an diesem Abend wohl nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde...

knurps

An alle Reviewer einen lieben Dank, das nächste Kapitel kommt sofort, wenn es von meiner Beta zurückkommt smile


	6. Irgendwie hab ich den Titel übergangen

Kapitel 5

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schwappten nur langsam die  
Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag über seinen noch etwas benebelten Geist  
herein. Doch dann erinnerte er sich. Jetzt wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst,  
was am Abend zuvor geschehen war.

Harry war ein Cutter!

Da würde er mit Harry drüber reden müssen. Schließlich wollte er ihm helfen.  
Aber Severus beschloss, den Kleinen erst später darauf anzusprechen und erst  
mal so zu tun, als wenn nichts geschehen wäre. Das stellte sich jedoch als  
recht schwierig heraus, da, als er in die Küche kam in der sie für  
gewöhnlich frühstückten, ein Harry am Tisch saß, dessen Aura so kalt war,  
dass Severus richtig mulmig wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Harry.„ – „Morgen.„  
Severus kam sich eigenartig unbeholfen vor. Wieso war der Kleine so  
verändert? Er saß doch nur da, wie jeden Morgen, auf seinem Stuhl, mit  
seinem Brötchen in der einen und einem Buch in der anderen Hand, und las.  
Selbst die Worte, die sie jeden Morgen sagten waren die gleichen. Aber  
trotzdem war etwas anders. Harry hatte sich verändert.

Wenn Severus genau hinsah, sah er die kleinen Augenringe, die sich unter  
Harrys Augen gebildet hatten. Außerdem war Harrys Stimme für gewöhnlich  
nicht so kalt und abweisend. Man hörte es nur, wenn man genau hinhörte, aber  
dann war es eindeutig.  
Außerdem hatte sich sein Blick verändert. Er saß nicht mehr so locker auf  
seinem Stuhl und las, nein, er saß angespannt da, als ob er erwarten würde,  
dass gleich etwas passiert. Bereit zum weglaufen, wie ein verletztes Tier.  
Und sein Blick war nicht müde oder fröhlich, wie es sonst immer der Fall  
war. Sein Blick, nein, seine Augen hatten jegliche Emotion verloren...

Severus tat es weh den Jungen so zu sehen. Er erinnerte ihn an sich selbst  
als er klein war. Nur war er selbst nie so verletzt worden, hatte nie unter  
so einem Druck gestanden und war nie von einem alten Mann als Kind in den  
Krieg geschickt worden...  
Er fragte sich nur, wann Harry das wohl bemerkt hatte. Denn das wusste er  
nicht erst seit ein paar Wochen! Es war unmöglich, dass Harry erst in den  
letzten Sommerferien zu dieser Erkenntnis gekommen war, denn dazu konnte er  
zu gut damit umgehen und wusste zu genau, was er wollte, was er tun musste.

Aber er hatte einen entscheidenden Fehler in seiner Denkweise gemacht:  
Wenn er selbst zugrunde gehen sollte, woran auch immer, dann würde er seine  
Pläne, und er hatte gewiss Pläne auch wenn Severus sie noch nicht kannte,  
niemals verwirklichen können!  
Und ihm lagen seine Pläne und Vorstellungen mit Sicherheit sehr am Herzen,  
sonst würde er nicht so viel dafür tun.

„Würdest du bitte aufhören, mich so anzustarren, Severus. Danke."

Schon wieder dieser komische, dieser kalte, Unterton!

„Ja, natürlich. Entschuldige, Harry."

Am nächsten Tag würde Harry Geburtstag haben und eigentlich wollte Severus  
ihm eine kleine Feier schenken. Auch wenn es nur eine Zwei-Mann-Feier  
geworden wäre, hätte es dennoch bestimmt wenigstens ein bisschen Spaß  
gemacht, aber so...

Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, er wollte dem Kleinen helfen, so  
viel stand fest, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie.  
Harry stand ohne ein Wort auf, als er zu Ende gegessen hatte. Wieso sagte  
der Junge nichts über gestern? Wieso ignorierte er es? Wieso, zum Teufel,  
ignorierte Harry ihn?  
Ok, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann war es ihm schon verständlich,  
wieso Harry nicht darüber reden wollte und auch, wieso er ihn ignorierte. Er  
wollte nun einmal nicht darüber reden. Denn das war die beste Möglichkeit  
seinen Problemen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Einfach nicht reden!

Severus hatte Angst. Ja, er gestand sich sogar ein, dass er Angst hatte. Und  
das mehr um den Jungen, als vor dem Gespräch, das er irgendwann mit  
Sicherheit mit ihm führen musste. Denn inzwischen fühlte er sich  
verantwortlich für Harry. Verantwortlich für das kleine, verletzte und  
missbrauchte Tier, das jeder mit Samthandschuhen anfasst, wenn er es  
braucht, sonst aber in die Ecke schmeißt und liegen lässt, so dass es an den  
Verletzungen die es sich zugezogen hat, im Kampf für die, die ihn  
missbrauchen, langsam verblutet. Und Harry war dabei zu verbluten, das wurde  
Severus nun schmerzlich bewusst.

Severus wusste nicht, wie lange er noch am Tisch gesessen hatte und sich die  
Blöße des traurigem Blickens und des Seufzens gegeben hatte. Aber als er  
endlich aufstand um nach Harry zu suchen und mit ihm zu reden, wusste er,  
was er tun würde. Und er war sich sicher, dass es das richtige sein würde.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Er fand Harry schließlich in der Bibliothek in einem hohen Lehnstuhl am  
erloschenen Kamin sitzen und lesen.

„Harry",  
nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens kam ein kleines „Ja" von dem Jüngeren.  
„Wir müssen reden."  
nach einigen Sekunden ein schwaches „Ich weiß„  
„Wirst du mit mir reden?"  
Schweigen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Wirst du mir zuhören?"  
Nach einigen Sekunden ein leises „Wirst du mir zuhören?"  
„Natürlich."  
„Gut."

„Harry"  
„Ja"  
„Wieso?"  
Schweigen.  
„Weil ich es leid bin."  
„Was bist du leid?"  
Sekunden der Stille.  
„Alles"  
„Was ist alles, bin ich alles?"  
„Nein. Mein Leben ist alles."  
„Wieso ist dein Leben alles?"  
„Weil ich es leid bin. Das ist nicht mein Leben!"  
Severus schwieg.  
„Es ist das derer, die die Figuren rücken."  
Eine lange Pause.  
„Es ist das derer, die die Macht haben, zu Entscheiden."  
Wieder eine Pause.  
„Es ist das derer, die das Schachspiel spielen." Bedrücktheit war aus  
seiner Stimme heraus zu hören, doch Severus wusste, dass er noch nicht  
fertig war. Irgend etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte.  
Etwas sagen musste.  
Langes Schweigen.

„Es ist das Leben derer, die mich gebrochen haben."

Nach diesem Satz fand Harry sich irgendwie verloren, ohne jegliche Spur von  
Tränen in seinen Augen in einer festen, engen Umarmung von Severus' wieder.  
Er erwiderte sie nicht.  
Aber er wehrte sich auch nicht dagegen und das war ein großer Schritt,  
beziehungsweise ein guter Anfang, um das auszubügeln, was die Anderen  
verknittert hatten.

Aber da war es auch. Das war es, was der Kleine wusste. Aber er hätte es  
nicht so trocken sagen dürfen, nicht so neutral, so gleichgültig, nicht wie  
aus der Sicht eines Dritten.  
Es nicht ohne jegliche Emotion sagen dürfen.

Harrys Problem lag darin, dass er sich so verschlossen hatte, dass er nicht  
einmal mehr seine eigenen Gefühle wahrnehmen konnte.  
Dass er so enttäuscht worden war, dass er nicht mehr fühlen konnte, wie ein  
Mensch.  
Und das war es wahrscheinlich auch gewesen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte sich  
in den Schmerz zu flüchten. Doch da musste noch viel mehr sein. Noch viel  
mehr Gründe, die ihn so verzweifelt, so hilflos gemacht hatten.  
Das was Severus bemerkt hatte, war nur ein kleiner Strich auf einem makellos  
weißen Papier. Doch dieser hatte ihn stutzig gemacht.

Severus musste dem Kleinen also wieder beibringen, was es hieß ein Mensch zu  
sein. Was es hieß zu leben.  
Wie Makaber, wenn man bedachte, dass der Kleine es dem Älteren eben erst,  
unbewusst und unabsichtlich, selbst gelehrt hatte.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Harry ging am nächsten Tag nicht aus, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich besser als zuvor, seitdem er mit Severus geredet  
hatte.  
Er wusste nicht wieso. Es war doch nur so wenig, was sie gesagt hatten! Er  
verstand das nicht, aber er fand es gut. Er fühlte sich seit langem mal  
wieder ein wenig fröhlicher und befreiter.

Da Harry nicht ausging, hatte Severus vorgeschlagen, dass sie zusammen etwas  
machen konnten. Auf dem Manor war viel Platz. Severus hatte einen riesigen  
Garten. Wofür Harry sich jedoch entschied, und das erstaunte Severus, war  
backen.  
Harry wollte Plätzchen und Kuchen backen!  
Irgendwie fand Severus das ja niedlich, aber es schien ihm irgendwie auch,  
als wenn es eine Angewohnheit war. Wie eine Hausarbeit bei den Dursleys...

Severus, seine Bedenken über Bord werfend, holte alles aus den Schränken,  
was sie brauchen würden und begann mit Harry den Teig für die Plätzchen zu  
rühren. Es wurde eine Spaßige Angelegenheit, denn komischer weise lachte  
Harry. Er lachte so befreit, dass es Severus dieses mal nicht gespielt und  
falsch vorkam, sondern richtig und ehrlich.

Der Junge verwirrte ihn.

Aber, wenn es dem Kleinen besser ging, dann fühlte auch er sich besser, weil  
er somit, wenn auch nur ein kleines Stückchen, näher zur ,Genesung' und  
somit zum normalen Menschsein kam.

Außerdem hatte auch Severus seinen Spaß daran. Er hatte lange nicht mehr  
gebacken und war daher entsprechend erzürnt über die ungenauen Angaben in  
seinem Backbuch was die Zeiten anging, „ca. ein halbe Stunde bei ca. 180° "

„Wieso können die denn keine genaueren Angaben machen! Das ist ja wohl die  
Höhe! Wie soll man denn da ordentliche Plätzchen backen! Noch nicht mal  
genaue Zeitangaben! Ich werde mich bei dem Verleger beschweren!"

Nach diesem Ausbruch Severus' fand sich eben genannter Harry erst nach einer  
kleineren Weile, kugelnd unter dem Küchentisch wieder.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen! Das ist doch wohl eine Frechheit, erst so  
ein vermurkstes Buch, das nicht mal genau angibt, auf welcher Hundertstel  
Gradstufe man backen soll und dann wird man hier auch noch ausgelacht! Das  
ist ja wohl nicht zu fassen!"

Bei diesen ganzen Turbulenzen vergaß Harry vollkommen, dass er weder von  
Hermione, Ron oder Hagrid einen Brief bekommen hatte. Erst als sie am Abend  
wieder in der Bibliothek saßen, flatterte Errol, sichtlich verwirrt und  
erschöpft herein. Er hatte ein großes Päckchen an den Beinen festgebunden  
und ließ sich damit auf Harrys Schoß nieder. Die alte Eule kippte sofort um  
und schlief, wenn man das denn so nennen konnte. Harry wusste nicht, was  
schrecklicher war. Das Schnarchen seines Onkels oder das „Schnarchen" dieser  
Eule...

Er legte sie sanft auf das Sofa neben sich und öffnete das Päckchen. Es war  
nicht von Ron, das war klar, aber um so überraschter war er, als er  
bemerkte, dass es von den Zwillingen und ihrer Mutter geschickt wurde. Es  
kam ein riesiger Kuchen mit den Besten Wünschen zum Geburtstag und ein  
riesiger Karton mit Dingen aus dem Laden der Zwillinge zum Vorschein. Für  
ihren ,stillen Teilhaber'. Severus beäugte den Karton nur misstrauisch. Von  
nun an würde er besser darauf achten, was er essen würde und was lieber  
nicht...

Harry freute sich diebisch darüber und vergaß den Schmerz den es ihm  
bereitete, dass ihm keiner seiner angeblich besten Freunde in den ganzen  
Sommerferien auch nur ein mal geschrieben hatte.  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich bei den Zwillingen besser aufgehoben. So chaotisch  
und scherzhaft wie sie waren, so konnte man sich trotzdem auf sie als  
Freunde verlassen.

An diesem Tag gingen die beiden sehr spät schlafen. Es war ein recht  
turbulenter Tag gewesen, denn Severus hatte viele böse Dinge über das noch  
viel bösere Backbuch gesagt...

In der nächsten Woche wollten sie einkaufen gehen.

Moondancer: Danke! Nun ja, Severus weiß ja nicht, ob diese kleine süße Schlange, die es sich in seinem Haus gemütlich gemacht hat, giftig ist oder nicht, du hättest doch sicher auch ein unwohliges Gefühl, wenn du kein Parsel kannst, oder? D


	7. Kapitel6&7

Kiss the "Girl"

Als allererstes ein RIIIEEESENGROßES DANKESCHÖN an meine supertolle Betaleserin, die diesen Schwachsinn hier auch noch korrigiert ;D

Minnilein

Danke und HDGGGGGGDL!

\knuddl\

Moondancer: Ursprünglich wollte Sev Harry ja diese Birthdayparty schenken, aber die ist ja ausgefallen, also wohl den spaßigen Tag mit Kuchen- und Plätzchen backen 7

Also... irgendwie isses mir ausm Ruder gelaufen, als ich geschrieben hab... ich wollte ja ürsprünglich HPSS machen... is ja mein lieblingspairing... aber nu... jetz isses nix mit hpss...

TUT MIA LEID!

Chapter 6

Kiss the "Girl"

In den nächsten Tagen war Harry schon etwas fröhlicher, was wohl daran lag, dass er begann Severus zu vertrauen. Und dieser freute sich natürlich über diesen, schon so frühen, Fortschritt, den Harry machte. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden wurde immer besser.

Am Donnerstag wollten sie einkaufen gehen. Harry musste wieder an seine „Freunde" denken, sonst waren sie schließlich immer zusammen einkaufen gegangen.

„Hey Kleiner, was bedrückt dich?"

„Hm?"

Harry saß in einem Sessel in der Bibliothek und hatte, bis Sev ihn angesprochen hat, ins Leere geschaut. In der Hand hatte er ein Buch in dem er wohl gelesen hatte, bevor er mit diesen Grübeleien angefangen hatte.

„Woran denkst du, Kleiner?"

„Hm... Hermione und Ron..."

Sev's Mine verdunkelte sich.

„Weil ihr sonst zusammen einkaufen gegangen seit?"

Harry nickte.

Severus wuschelte seinem „Kleinen" liebevoll durch die Haare. „Du wirst das schon packen. So wie sie dich behandeln, so behandeln einen keine wahren Freunde. Glaub mir, ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung." meinte er mit einem traurigen Blick und umarmte Harry kurz.

Harry zeigte immer noch nur wenig negative Gefühle.

Als die Beiden in der Diagonalley ankamen war Harry schon etwas aufgemunterter. Das wirklich interessante war jedoch, das sie Niemand komisch ansah. Man bedenke: HARRY POTTER in Begleitung von SEVERUS SNAPE!

Das allein wäre schon ein interessanter Anblick, wie man gestehen muss. Und dann noch so

FRIEDFERTIG NEBENEINANDER HERLAUFEND(!)

Aber das interessierte hier ja eh niemanden...

Harry wollte als erstes ein paar neue Bücher, wie er sagte. Dem nach war ihr erster Weg in den Buchladen Flourish & Blotts, wo sie, zu Harrys Missvergnügen, Draco Malfoy antrafen. Er war jedoch nicht in Begleitung irgendwelcher Elternteile oder Freunde. Als dieser die beiden bemerkte, kam er lächelnd auf seinen Paten zu und umarmte ich freundschaftlich.

„Hi Severus, wie geht's?"

„Gut, gut. Dir, wie man sieht, auch, nicht wahr?"

dabei hatte Severus eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt, da er bemerkt hatte, dass sich der Kleine in Anwesenheit Dracos nicht wohl fühlte.

„Sag mal, Onkel, wie bist du eigentlich zu diesem kleinen Wildfang gekommen? Ausgerechnet Potter...

Aber, ich muss sagen, du hast dich gemacht, Potter. Du siehst gut aus"

Harry sah ihn nicht an. Nicht als er das sagte und auch nicht, als Severus antwortete.

„Nun ja, es gab einige, wie soll ich sagen... interessante Umstände, durch die wir gewisse andere Seiten am jeweils Anderen erkannt und erstmals auch gesehen haben."

Als Severus am Ende des Satzes angekommen war, fragte Harry flüsternd in Severus´ Ohr, ob er alleine durch den Laden gehen und sich seine Bücher suchen dürfte. Severus hatte dagegen natürlich nichts einzuwenden und nahm dem Kleinen seine Hand von der Schulter.

Schnell stahl er sich davon, genau zwischen die Bücherregale. Malfoy sah er dabei bewusst nicht an.

Draco und Severus redeten noch eine Weile über den Kleinen. Severus hatte Draco schon von der ganzen Sache geschrieben, aber es wirklich in Wahrheit zu sehen, war dann doch etwas anderes. Vor allem war das ziemlich ungewohnt...

Was für Draco aber am komischsten war, war dass er Harry durchaus attraktiv fand. Er hatte, bei Merlin, kein Ahnung wieso, aber der Kleine zog ihn irgendwie an.

Nach ihrem Gespräch hatte Severus gesagt, dass er draußen auf Harry und Draco warten wolle, da Draco noch nach Büchern schauen wollte. Was dann soviel hieß, dass Draco Harry in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

„Hi Harry."

Schweigen.

Stellte sich also als nicht so einfach heraus. Wie sollte man mit jemandem ein Gespräch anfangen, wenn er sich stumm stellte!

„Hallo?"

„Hm."

„Aha, du hast das sprechen also doch nicht verlernt. Hätte mich auch, so komisch das auch klingen mag, gewundert. Aber na ja, egal.

Wie geht's dir? Scheinst ja nicht gerade in Topform zu sein, wenn du dich schon bei Severus einquartierst."

„Er ist nicht so schlimm wie in der Schule. Wir stehen auf der gleichen Seite."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie, auf dergleichen Seite? der kleine stand nicht hinter Dumbledore?

„Wie, auf dergleichen Seite? Ich weiß, wie Severus' Einstellung zum Krieg ist, ich bin nämlich der gleichen Meinung, aber du? Ich dachte immer, du stündest hinter Dumbledore!"

„Ja, das dachte ich auch mal..."

Irgendwie überkam Draco ein unheimliches Verlangen.

„Also denken wir über diesen sinnlosen Krieg gleich?"

Draco wusste nichts mit diesem Gefühl, mit diesem Verlangen, anzufangen.

„Wenn du so denkst, wie Sev, dann scheint es so..."

Harry schaute Draco nicht an. Er ging weiter durch die Reihen, um nach seinen Büchern zu suchen. Offensichtlich war ihm die Anwesenheit des Anderen sehr unangenehm. Das interessierte Draco allerdings herzlich wenig.

„Wie kam es, dass du nicht mehr bei den Muggeln wohnst?"

Dieses Verlangen wurde immer stärker. Draco wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, wenn er dem nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

„Lange Geschichte "

sagte Harry hastig. Er wollte nicht, dass Malfoy erfuhr, wie es ihm ging; Er wollte nicht, dass er wusste, was nur eine Person außer ihm selbst wusste. Und selbst diese eine Person war schon eine zu viel.

„Ich habe Zeit, Harry."

„Ich aber nicht, ich muss wieder zu Sev. Er hat mit Sicherheit nicht den ganzen Tag für mich Zeit."

Damit drehte er sich schnell von Malfoy weg und wollte schon zur Kasse, als er von eben genanntem an der Schulter herumgezogen wurde und plötzlich nur noch blasse haut, geschlossene Augen und platinblonde Haare vor sich sah während er wundersam weiche Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er ergab sich voll und ganz diesem Gefühl der Geborgenheit hin. Er fühlte sich sicher, als ob er hier und jetzt sterben könnte, ohne sich selbst etwas schuldig zu sein, ohne das Gefühl zu haben, noch etwas erledigen zu müssen.

Frei zu sein.

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und Draco schaute Harry aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. Harry schaute ähnlich zurück, nur dass diesem das Gesicht plötzlich purpurrot anlief, er die Augen aufriss, diese sich weiteten und er sich schnell umdrehte.

,Was hab ich hier gerade gemacht! Oh, bei Merlin!'

„Harry?" fragte Draco sanft.

„hm?" machte dieser nur kleinlaut.

„Ich glaube, ich hab gerade etwas bemerkt, von dem ich vorhin noch nicht wusste..."

sagte er und umarmte den Kleineren leicht.

Der schloss, gefühlstechnisch entzwei gerissen, die Augen.

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich finde dich attraktiv...

Ich fange an dich sympathisch zu finden...

Irgendwie mag ich dich!"

Harry und Severus saßen in einem Café in der Diagonalley (mit dem Einkaufen waren sie fertig) während Severus einen Kaffee trank, hatte Harry einen Eisbecher vor sich stehen, den er jedoch nur unbewusst mit seinem Löffel berührte. Er war, mal wieder, total in Gedanken versunken.

„Harry, woran denkst du?"

„Hm?"

Harry sah nicht auf. Irgendwie schämte er sich vor Severus, obgleich er ja gar nichts von dem Kuss mitbekommen hatte. Harry hatte einfach Angst, dass er ihn wieder verstoßen würde, wenn er davon erfahren würde.

„Sag, was bedrückt dich, du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen."

,Auch, dass ich vielleicht schwul bin, deinen Patensohn geknutscht und es genossen habe!'

fragte Harry sich mental

„Malfoy..."

Sev zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Oh, Kleiner sag jetzt nicht..."

Er begann zu grinsen. Natürlich, so wie Draco Harry angesehen hatte... Klar wusste er, dass sein Patensohn schwul war. Das hätte er sich ja denken können!

„ ...dass Draco... nein, nicht im ernst, oder?"

Harry sah ihn immer noch nicht an, aber das war jetzt Antwort genug. Severus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Harry dazu veranlasste überrascht aufzuschauen.

Nachdem Severus sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, meinte er grinsend:

„Also hat Draco sich an dich ran gemacht!"

Harry schaute wieder rot auf den Tisch und nickte leicht.

„Komm, schau mich an, ich beiße dir schon nicht deinen Kopf ab. Ich weiß, dass Draco nicht auf Mädchen steht und wenn du das auch nicht tust, habe ich dafür vollstes Verständnis und erst recht kein Problem. Ich habe selbst nichts für Frauen übrig."

Meinte er nun zwinkernd und zahlte.

„Also schmeißt du mich nicht raus?"

„Nein! In Merlins Namen, wie kommst du bloß auf so eine dumme Idee?"

Fragte Severus entsetzt und ein leises lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen.

„Danke!"

„Harry, da gibt es nichts zu Danken. Du solltest wissen, dass selbst wenn du auf Dumbledore stehen würdest, Merlin bewahre, würde ich dich weder rauswerfen, dich nicht mehr mögen, oder dir gar den Kopf abreißen. Kleiner ich mag dich. Du bist für mich wie ein Sohn! also denk keinen Unsinn. Du kannst mit allem zu mir kommen. Immer wenn du willst, ok?"

Harry hatte Severus überrascht angesehen. Jetzt sammelten sich Tränen in seinen Augen und er lächelte.

„Klar, ich werd's mir merken. Danke... Dad!

\knurps\

So, weil ich euch wieder so lange hab warten lassen, hänge ich das siebte Chapter gleich hinten dran!

Vielleicht werde ich es ja schaffen, jedes Wochenende was zu schreiben, auf alle fälle werde ich versuchen, euch nicht wieder Monate warten zu lassen!

Übrigens muntern mich eure Kommis total auf, da bekomm ich echt ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich nicht schnell weiterschreibe!

Vielen lieben dank also an alle Kommischreiber! \keksverteil\

Und weiter geht´s mit...

Kapitel 7

Von Veränderungen und Gefühlen...

In den nächsten Tagen ging es Harry zusehends besser, er wurde fröhlicher  
und etwas aufgeschlossener. Er redete zwar noch nicht über seine Gefühle,  
aber es ging ihm gut. Eine positive und zugleich schöne Veränderung war auch, dass Harry jetzt  
nicht mehr mit traurigen Augen ins Leere starrte, sondern mit verträumten.  
Man konnte fast meinen, er fand das zuletzt geschehene ganz nett.

„Harry!"  
rief Severus ihn in die Bibliothek, in welche der Kleine auch sofort  
gestürmt war.

„Ja, Sev?"

„Deine Bücherlisten sind da."

Damit reichte er ihm die Pergamente aus Hogwarts. Seine ZAGs lagen auch bei.  
Er hatte alles, was ihn bei Zaubertränke sehr wunderte, mehr oder  
weniger mit Bravour bestanden. Auf alle fälle konnte er im nächsten Jahr die  
Fächer wählen, die er als Auror brauchen würde. Er war sich zwar nicht mehr  
so sicher, ob er tatsächlich Auror werden wollte, aber eine gute Ausbildung  
konnte nie schaden. Es war auf jedem Fall besser, als hinterher ganz ohne da  
zu stehen.

Ansonsten gab es wie üblich die Listen für die einzukaufenden Dinge fürs  
nächste Jahr und ein Pergament, auf dem er angeben sollte, welche Fächer er  
belegen würde. Ein Gruß am Ende des Beiliegenden Briefes, von wegen, schönen Geburtstag, gab es dieses mal nicht. Harry störte sich zwar nicht großartig daran, aber es führte ihm seinen Standpunkt in diesem Krieg noch näher.

„Sag mal Severus, wann wollen wir denn die Sachen einkaufen gehen, ich denke nicht, dass du mich alleine gehen lässt, oder?"

grinste ihn der Jüngere an.

„Hm, nun ja, ich würde dich wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht alleine gehen  
lassen, wobei du aber auch mit jemand anderem gehen könntest..."

ein kleines, aber dafür um so hinterlistigeres Grinsen schlich sich auf  
Severus' Züge, welches Harry mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte

„Und mit wem sollte ich gehen? Du weißt, dass ich meine ,Freunde' gerade  
einen feuchten Kericht kümmere."

Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wer hat denn von deinen ,Freunden' geredet?"

„Wer denn sonst?"

„Hm, also ich hätte da jemanden, dem es gefallen würde, so wie ich ihn  
verstanden habe, mit dir einkaufen zu gehen..."

„Wer?"

Harry war verwirrt. Severus amüsierte sich prächtig darüber, dass der Kleine  
einfach nicht drauf kommen wollte. Er glaubte doch nicht tatsächlich, dass  
er ihn mit einem Weasley gehen lassen würde! Aber er hatte ja passenden  
Ersatz, der sich noch dazu selbst vorhin ,angeboten' hatte, das zu  
übernehmen. He, He!

„Nun ja, ich glaube, wenn ich dir den Stichpunkt „Buchladen" gebe, dann  
kommst du von selbst darauf." man konnte meinen, das Grinsen auf Severus'  
Gesicht konnte nicht mehr breiter werden, was jedoch nicht stimmte, da es,  
als Harrys Augen sich weiteten und er mit hochrotem, gesenktem Kopf zu  
stammeln begann, noch um einige Zentimeter mehr zu seinen Ohren zog.

„Kleiner, ich glaube, da Draco sich freiwillig angeboten hat mit dir zu  
gehen, und du mehr schlecht als recht protestierst, sage ich ihm, das er  
dich in den nächsten Tagen abholen kann, Ok?"

Harry war inzwischen verstummt und schaute nur noch mit hochrotem Kopf auf  
den Boden. Er gestand sich letztlich doch noch ein, dass er den Drachen  
sympathisch fand.

„Gut, mach das."

„Kleiner, sag nicht, dass du ihn nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen magst!  
Komm schon, ich sehe dir doch an, dass du ihn nicht mehr erschlagen  
möchtest, wenn du ihn siehst."

„Jaaa, gut, vielleicht hasse ich ihn nicht mehr, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht  
mit ihm befreundet!"

Severus grinste wieder.

„Das hat ja auch niemand behauptet, aber es kann ja nicht schaden, sich ein  
wenig mit ihm anzufreunden, ihr müsst ja nicht die besten Freunde werden,  
aber du solltest schon noch jemanden haben, mit dem du in der Schule reden  
kannst, schließlich ist es ja nicht mehr lange hin, bis das neue Schuljahr  
beginnt, nicht wahr?„

„Ja, gut, ich werde ihm nicht den Kopf weg hexen, mich mit ihm vertragen und  
vielleicht anfreunden. Aber nur, wenn er auch Ok zu mir ist. Basta!"

„Gut, ich glaube, das wird kein Problem sein. Er hat mich ja schließlich  
gefragt, ob ich es erlauben würde, dass ihr beide zusammen einkaufen geht."

„Moment... Malfoy hat dich gefragt... Malfoy will... äääh..."

Als Harry dann auch endlich verstanden hatte, dass ,einkaufen gehen' im  
Prinzip die... tollerierbarere Verpackung für ,Date' war, wurde er so rot,  
dass Rons Haare richtig neidisch hätten werden können, und rannte auf sein  
Zimmer. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Severus sich zufrieden grinsend zum Kamin  
drehte und eine Hand voll Flohpulver einwarf.

Die nächsten beiden Tage war Harry das reinste Nervenbündel. Schlimmer als  
jedes vor sich hin pubertierende Mädchen, das ihr erstes Date hatte.  
Severus nervte es nach einem Tag so sehr, dass er sich mit Drake in  
Verbindung setzte und ihm sagte, wenn er nicht schnell mit dem Kleinen  
einkaufen ginge, dann würde er für nichts garantieren. Drake, der seinen  
Paten kannte, wusste, dass, wenn er ihm das sagte, er es auch ernst meinte.  
Also ging er gleich am nächsten Morgen per Flohnetzwerk seinen Paten  
besuchen und Harry abholen. Dieser schaute nicht schlecht, als er Drake aus  
dem, in der Bibliothek befindlichen Kamin, kommen sah. Schnell klappte er  
sein Buch zusammen und rannte aus dem Raum. Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer traf er Severus, dem er von Drakes Ankunft sofort berichtete.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, stand er vor seinem Kleiderschrank und wusste nicht was er denn Anziehen sollte.

Er schreckte auf, als die Tür aufging und Drake hereinkam.

„Na, flüchtet du vor mir?"  
grinste er ihn an.

„Wa- Wer, ich?"

Bei Merlin, der ist ja heute total verpeilt. Oder, da ist was anderes im  
Busch. Nee, der Kleine hat sich jetzt nicht wirklich in mich verschossen!

Bei diesem Gedanken begann Drake zu schmunzeln.

„Weißt du nicht, was du anziehen sollst, oder wieso stehst du so...  
belämmert vor deinem Kleiderschrank?"

„Was? Nein, natürlich weiß ich, was ich anziehen will!"

Damit zog er eine blutrote Robe aus dem Schrank, die winzige goldene  
Verzierungen an den Rändern hatte.

„Na, dann hol deine Sachen raus und mach dich fertig!"

Drake grinste nun spitzbübisch. Er hatte den Kleinen durchschaut. Das  
interessante und wohl auch schwierigste daran war nur, dass er Harry jetzt  
noch begreiflich machen musste, das sie sich ineinander verschossen hatten.  
Aber das würde er auch noch irgendwie schaffen. Auf alle fälle hatte er  
schon mal nichts gegen seine Küsse. Zumindest schien es für Draco so.

Nachdem Harry im Bad verschwunden war, setzte Drake sich auf sein Bett. Ihn  
würde es mal interessieren, wieso der Kleine plötzlich so gute Roben besaß.  
Er würde Severus mal danach fragen. Oder Harry. Wie es sich ergeben würde.

Einige Minuten später trat Harry frisch angezogen aus dem Bad und schaute  
Draco schüchtern an.

„Vergiss deine Liste nicht, Harry!"  
lächelte Drake ihm entgegen, bevor er sich aus dem Raum begab, um sich zu  
Severus auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu setzen.  
Kurz darauf kam auch Harry zu den beiden ins Wohnzimmer. Drake stand sofort auf und verabschiedete sich von Severus.

„Also, geh vor, Kleiner!"

Damit machte Drake, der um fünf bis zehn Zentimeter größer als Harry war,  
eine höfliche Geste, dass er vorgehen solle, wie man sie bei Frauen macht,  
wenn man ihnen den Vortritt lässt.  
Sich ein wenig unwohl fühlend, nahm Harry eine Hand voll Flohpulver und  
entschwand in den Flammen um, von Draco gefolgt, im ,Tropfenden Kessel'  
anzukommen.

Vom Wirt Tom ungeachtet geblieben, gingen sie durch die Hintertür zum  
Eingang zur Diagonalley. Mit einem ,Tip' des Zauberstabs öffnete sich der  
Eingang und sie traten ein.

Ihr erster Weg war zu ,Flourish & Blotts', was in Harry pikante Erinnerungen  
wach rief. Draco allerdings schien sich nicht daran zu stören und ging auf  
den lächelnden Verkäufer zu, und sagte ihm, was er alles brauchte. Innerhalb  
kürzester Zeit hatte der Verkäufer die ganzen Bücher zusammen die Drake auch  
sofort bezahlte. Er rief Harry zu, er solle dem Verkäufer auch gleich sagen,  
was er brauchte, was der kleine, sich ziemlich unbeholfen fühlende Harry  
dann auch tat.  
Insgesamt waren die beiden innerhalb einer halben Stunde mit ihren Einkäufen  
fertig geworden, was bedeutete, dass die beiden sich, auf Dracos Geheiß hin,  
in ein Eiskaffee setzten und sich je einen Eisbecher genehmigten. Harry  
hatte an diesem Tag noch so gut wie nichts gesagt, was Draco jedoch recht  
gelassen aufnahm. Denn nun würde er ihn in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Basta,  
aus, ende, finito(etc.).

„Sag mal, willst du immer noch Auror werden?"

Harry wurde peinlich bewusst, dass er hier ein Date hatte. Wenn auch mehr  
oder minder ungewollt. Aber er konnte Draco ja schon weil er sich ein wenig  
gute Erziehung angeeignet hatte nicht vollkommen ignorieren.

Mist, wieso musste der Kerl auch unbedingt mit ihm einkaufen gehen wollen?  
Verdammter Mist!

„Hmm, jain... Ich weiß im Moment nicht recht, was ich werden will. Aber ich  
werde mich wohl darauf konzentrieren. Ich muss ja den Schein wahren."

„Oh, ja genau, darauf wollte ich auch noch mal zu sprechen kommen. Wie bist  
du eigentlich dazu gekommen, nicht mehr auf Dumbis Seite zu stehen? Ist ja  
schon ziemlich merkwürdig, wenn man bedenkt, dass du der „Held der  
Zauberwelt„ bist."

Harrys Augen wurden schlagartig stechend und gefühllos kalt.

„Nenn mich noch ein mal „Held der Zauberwelt" und ich garantiere für  
nichts!"

Unter diesem Blick und bei diesem Satz, den Harry so gefühllos und ernst  
ausgesprochen hatte, wurde es Draco richtig mulmig und fast schon ein wenig  
kalt.

„Ist ja gut, ich meine... Ich wollte dir ja nichts böses, also, sorry, ich  
hab ja nur gefragt."

Abrupt weiteten sich Harrys Augen, als er sah, wer gerade den Eissalon  
betrat. Alarmiert drehte sich Drake auf seinem Stuhl um, um sehen zu können,  
was Harry da hinter seinem Rücken sah.

Und was er da sah, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Durch die Tür kamen Harrys, wie Draco glaubte, beste Freunde. Kuschelnd und  
turtelnd. Anscheinend hatten sich die beiden endlich gefunden. Wurde auch  
Zeit!

Was ihn jedoch irritierte war, dass Harry nicht glücklich, sondern mit einer  
Mischung aus Wut und Panik zu ihnen sah. Er versuchte sich irgendwie hinter  
Draco zu verstecken. Ohne wirklich zu wissen, wieso er das tat, nahm er  
Harry an der Hand, und zog ihn durch den inzwischen von Weasley und Granger befreiten Ein-/Ausgang.

Als sie um die nächst beste Ecke gebogen waren, bemerkte Draco, dass Harry  
wie Espenlaub zitterte und apathisch ins Leere schaute. Geschockt von der  
Szene, die sich ihm bot, schüttelte er den Kleineren an der Schulter. Als er  
darauf keine Reaktion bekam, tat er das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam:

Er küsste Harry.

Daraufhin weiteten sich Harrys Augen und er versteifte sich ein wenig,  
während Draco seine Arme um ihn legte, eine Hand auf seinem Nacken  
plazierte, und ihn sanft näher an sich drückte.

Als Harry dann die Augen geschlossen und sich langsam entspannt hatte, und  
schließlich wieder in die Realität zurückfand, wurde er sofort von diesen  
wundervollen Gefühl benebelt, dass er immer hatte, wenn Drake ihn küsste.

Vollends diesem Gefühl verfallen, lehnte er sich Drake entgegen und öffnete  
seinen Mund einen Spalt breit. Draco, dem das nicht entgangen war, vertiefte  
den Kuss nun weiter und als Harry nicht protestierte wurde er mutiger, den  
Jüngeren zu erkunden. Dabei strich langsam Harrys Rücken entlang, spürte,  
wie sich kleine Schauer unter der teuren Robe bildeten und der Kleinere sich  
immer weiter entspannte.

Langsam lösten sie den Kuss. Drake schaute ein klein wenig verliebt auf  
,seinen Kleinen' der erst verträumt, doch dann geschockt aussah, sich  
umdrehte, und aus der Seitengasse rannte.

Drake schaute ihm nur traurig hinterher.

Was hatte der Kleine bloß?

\knurps\

TBC?

Fragen die die Welt bewegen...

Gut, ich weiß... das is alles ziemlich chaotisch gelaufen, aber ich hab  
Severus in meinen Augen zu sehr zu einer Vaterfigur werden lassen, als dass  
er noch mit Harry zusammenkommen könnte und dann habe ich noch so´n Lied  
gehört, von wegen „Kiss the Girl„ (6. Kapitel) und ich konnte nicht an mich  
halten, ich musste die beiden sich küssen lassen, tut mir leid für alle, die  
hpXdm nicht mögen, aber ich bin relativ zufrieden damit... obgleich ich es  
gar nicht in diese Richtung führen wollte, aber nun ja, die Geschichte  
übernimmt meine Hände, diese meine Finger und mein Gehirn (welches Gehirn?)schaltet sich wieder ganz aus...

Nun ja, genug gelabert, schreibt mir eure Meinung, ich brauch das(Jetz  
versteh ich, wieso diverse Autoren immer schreiben, dass man Reviewen soll,  
die bauen einen unheimlich auf, außerdem bekommt man dann´n richtig  
schlechtes gewissen, wenn man nicht weiterschreibt, also schreibt man  
weiter...)

Gut, dann bis bald, ich freu mich auf euer Feedback!

HEL

\Bonbons an Kommischreiber/innen verteil\

AAAch! Ich muss euch was fragen: Und zwar, wie man diese vermalledeiten Sternchen auch hier sichtbar macht, bei mir kommt nämlich immer, wenn ich m ein Kapitel nochmal bearbeite, kein neues Word-dokument, falls mir irgendwer von euch helfen kann, dann bitte ich ihn/sie innigst darum!

HEL 

Nosfer


	8. Die Aussprache

Kapitel 8.

Die Aussprache

Harry war nach der nächsten Ecke zur Manor zurück appariert, hinein gerannt  
und ohne Severus' verdutzten Blick gesehen zu haben, in sein Zimmer gerannt.

Nachdem er eilends sein Zimmer verschlossen hatte, schmiss er sich auf sein  
Bett, begann zu weinen und schlug, so feste er konnte, auf seine Kissen ein.  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er jetzt weinte, aber er wusste auch nicht, wie er  
sonst reagieren sollte. Also weinte er. Nicht, weil er darauf bestand in  
diesem Moment zu weinen, sondern einfach, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass es  
richtig sei.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, in solchen Momenten weinen zu dürfen.

In ihm waren die Gefühle zu Ron und Hermione wieder aufgewallt. Er hatte  
entdeckt, dass er Draco irgendwie sehr mochte. Er hatte ihn in so kurzer  
Zeit schon in sein Herz geschlossen. Wieso wusste er selbst nicht so genau,  
aber in letzter Zeit wusste er über seine Gefühle sowieso nicht mehr richtig  
Bescheid...

Er mochte Draco. Er mochte auch seine Küsse, aber irgend etwas in ihm wehrte  
sich dagegen. Wehrte sich dagegen, sich mit ihm einzulassen. Dass diese  
Geschichte ausarten würde, dass wusste er schon jetzt, nur wie, wann und wo,  
das wusste er noch nicht. Aber es würde mit Sicherheit noch passieren,  
spätestens in der Schule.  
Harry fiel just in dem Moment auf, dass in ZWEI WOCHEN die Schule wieder  
begann. Das hieß, er würde der Konfrontation mit Ron und Hermione nicht mehr  
aus dem Weg gehen können.  
Und mit Draco würde er auch den ganzen Tag zusammen sein!

Er hatte ein Problem.

Und zwar ein mächtig großes.

Seine Tränen waren inzwischen versiegt und er machte sich Gedanken darum,  
wie es im nächsten Schuljahr weitergehen würde. Er hatte schließlich ganz  
vergessen, sich mit Severus Gedanken darüber zu machen, was sie tun wollten.  
Ob er gleich alles auffliegen lassen würde, oder er mit Severus im  
Untergrund handeln würde, oder, oder...

Just in dem Moment, als er an Severus dachte, klopfte dieser an der Tür, und  
bat um Einlass, den ihm Harry, mit einem Wink seiner Hand, gewährte.

„Hey, Kleiner" sagte er freundlich, und strich ihm dabei über die haare. Er  
sah die Spuren der Tränen noch auf Harrys Wangen.  
So traurig ihn dieser Anblick machte, so fröhlich machte er ihn auch, denn  
er hatte schon wieder einen großen Fortschritt gemacht.

„Hi", meinte Harry tonlos.

„Sag mal, wieso bist du denn so gestürmt als du heimkamst? Ist etwas  
passiert?" Severus' Stimme war sanft und vertrauenswürdig.

„Ich hab die beiden getroffen." kam es bitter von Harry.

Severus machte ein fragendes Gesicht „Wen meinst du, Harry?"

Harry blickte auf den Boden als er „Ron und Hermione..." sagte.

Oje, das konnte ja nichts gutes bedeuten!

„Haben sie was gesagt?"

„Nein, Draco hat mich weggezogen und mich versteckt."

Severus hoffte inständig, dass Draco in dem Moment nichts allzu schlechtes  
getan hatte. Oder dass Harry das als nichts Schlechtes aufgefasst hatte.  
„Das war doch gut, oder?"

„Jaaa, aber Draco... er ... ich... Ach verdammt, ich weiß doch auch  
nicht!"

Severus verstand nicht, was Harry meinte.

„Harry, erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

„Ich, wir saßen im Café, wir waren schon mit dem Einkaufen fertig, da kamen  
Ron und Hermione rein und ich bekam Angst, dass sie mich sehen könnten. Ich  
hatte Angst davor, was sie dann machen würden, und ich war ja mit Draco da,  
und dann hat er mich raus gezogen. Ich war so erleichtert, und dann, dann  
hat er mich geküsst, und ich, ich weiß nicht, ich mochte das, aber dann, als  
wir uns dann angesehen haben, war mir das so peinlich und dann, dann bin ich  
einfach weggerannt, oh, Severus! Ich hab' Mist gebaut!"  
zum Ende hin war Harry immer lauter und verzweifelter geworden. Er hatte  
sich in die Arme von Severus geflüchtet, welcher ihn nun sanft drückte.

„Scht, Kleiner, ist doch schon gut. Draco wird dir sicher nicht böse sein.  
sch, komm, wir gehen jetzt zu ihm und fragen, was er davon hält. Und du  
erzählst ihm alles, ok?"

„Aber, dann muss ich ja, ich muss ihm ja dann auch erzählen, wie das mit...  
mit Ron und Hermione ist... Nein Severus, ich will das nicht."

„Sch, beruhige dich erst mal. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn er nachvollziehen  
kann, wieso du so reagiert hast, dann wird er dir nicht böse sein, und er  
wird dir helfen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!"

„Und in der Schule? Da bin ich dann wieder alleine...!"  
meinte Harry verzweifelt.

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich hab da so eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn du  
dein Haus wechseln würdest?"

Überrascht schaute Harry auf.

„Wie, Haus wechseln? Das geht?"

„Ja, du musst nur den Hut noch einmal aufsetzen. Wenn er es dann für  
angemessen hält, dich in ein anderes Haus zu stecken, dann wirst du  
automatisch in das Haus eingewiesen. Dann könntest du auch mal, ohne großes  
aufsehen zu erregen, zu mir kommen und mit mir reden. Auch über diverse  
Dinge, wie den Krieg etc. ...  
Was hältst du davon?"

„Ja, ich denke, das wäre eine gute Idee, aber, dann... dann lass uns jetzt  
zu Draco gehen, ok?" er wollte das so schnell es ging hinter sich bringen.

„Klar, aber sag mal, wie bist du überhaupt heimgekommen? Nicht per  
Flohnetzwerk, das weiß ich, ich saß vor dem Kamin."

„Oh... ja... ähm... ich bin... appariert?"  
kam es unschuldig von dem Kleineren 

„Du kannst apparieren?"  
kam es skeptisch von dem Größeren.

„Jaa..."  
Unschuldsmiene...

„Seit wann denn das?"

„Öhm... sooo, seit diesen Ferien?"  
Unbeteiligtes grinsen von Harrys Seite.

„Und warum weiß ich davon nichts?",  
kam es gespielt böse, mit einem bösen Blick von Severus.

„Du hast nicht gefragt?"

„Du kleiner Frechdachs!"

„Sorryyyy, wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Wie auch, jetzt weiß ich's ja auch.",  
grinste Severus und verließ den Raum, gefolgt von Harry, um mit ihm zum  
Kamin zu gehen.

„Wobei, Moment, wenn du apparieren kannst, dann brauchen wir das ja nicht so  
umständlich zu machen. Auf nach Malfoy Manor!"

Severus konzentrierte sich und war einen Moment später verschwunden. Kurz  
darauf folgte Harry, der sich einen Augenblick später in einer riesigen  
Eingangshalle wiederfand. Rechts von ihm Severus und vor sich eine Hauselfe,  
die mit einer tiefen Verbeugung wissen wollte, wer wieso hier war.  
Die beiden schilderten der Elfe ihr Anliegen und wurden sogleich auf Draco's  
Zimmer geführt. Sie bemerkten jedoch schnell, dass er nicht anwesend war.

„Ähm, sag, Twinkie, wo ist Draco?" fragte Severus. Er war hier ja schon  
bekannt.

„Twinkie wird gleich schauen, Moment, bitte, Master Severus. Darf Twinkie  
fragen, wen Master Severus mitgebracht hat?"

„Natürlich, Twinkie. Das hier ist Harry. Draco wird wissen, wer er ist."

Schon verschwand die kleine Elfe mit einem lauten PLOPP, um keine Minute  
später wiederzukommen.

„Master Draco ist im Bad, Sirs. Ich habe ihm Bescheid gegeben, dass Sie da  
sind. Er wird gleich da sein. Master Draco sagt, dass Sie es sich in seinem  
Zimmer bequem machen sollen!"

Damit, und einer tiefen Verbeugung, verschwand die Hauselfe wieder und ließ  
die beiden alleine.

Nachdem sie auf Dracos Zimmer gegangen waren, leistete Severus Draco's  
Aufforderung folge und setzte sich auf dessen Bett. Es war ja schließlich  
das Bequemste, was man in dem Raum finden konnte. Harry begnügte sich mit  
dem Sofa.

Triefend, und nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, kam Draco nach einer Weile  
herein.

„Hi, was macht ihr beide denn hier?",  
fragte er während er sich etwas zum Anziehen aus dem Schrank holte.

Die Beiden wechselten einen Blick, und Severus wusste, dass er wohl den  
Anfang machen musste.

„Hallo erst mal. Nun ja, Harry und ich wollten... mit dir etwas klären,  
bezüglich... euch beiden und eventuellen Missverständnissen."

„Missverständnisse? Harry, sag mal... was hast du ihm erzählt?"

„Ähm, na ja, alles?"  
kam es ein klein wenig schüchtern von Harry.

„Oh... Na dann, welche Missverständnisse meint ihr?"

Nachdem Harry nicht antwortete, sagte Severus:  
„Nun ja, ich glaube, das beredet ihr besser unter euch."  
Damit ging er an Harry vorbei und strich ihm über den Kopf während er sagte:  
„Du schaffst das schon! Er wird es verstehen, vertrau mir."

Jetzt waren nur noch die beiden im Raum. Harry fühlte sich mal wieder  
sichtlich unwohl.

„Harry?" fragte Draco sanft während er sich auf das gegenüber stehende Sofa  
setzte.

„Hm?"

„Sag, was war los? Wieso hattest du solche Angst oder Panik, als deine  
Freunde ins Café kamen? Das war doch nicht nur wegen mir, oder?"

„Nein... Das war, weil... nun ja... die beiden... sie sind nicht mehr meine  
Freunde... glaube ich. Sie... haben mir nicht geschrieben, nicht ein mal.  
Ich dachte, ich hätte das schon verdaut..."

Damit wurden Harrys Augen trübe und es sammelten sich Tränen in ihnen. Er  
fasste sich an die Schultern, wie man es macht, wenn einem kalt ist, und  
begann ein wenig zu zittern.

„Harry... darf ich fragen, wieso du dann... weggelaufen bist?"  
Draco's Stimme blieb sanft

Harry versteifte sich in dem Moment ein wenig, weshalb Draco sich neben ihn  
setzte und sanft ein Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Ich, also, das, es war... mir so peinlich und ich, ich weiß nicht,  
irgendwas, da ist was, das, das will nicht, das sträubt sich dagegen, ich  
mag dich, irgendwie... glaube ich... also ich glaube, ich bin mir sicher,  
dass ich dich irgendwie mag..."

„Schhh, nur nicht aufregen, beruhig dich, schhh..." Mit diesen Worten strich  
Draco Harry leicht über den Rücken um, ihm zu signalisieren, dass er sicher  
ist.

Doch dieser gestammelte Satz hatte in Draco eine Gefühlseuphorie ausgelöst.  
Der Kleine mochte ihn! Er wusste es zwar schon vorher, oder hatte es sich  
gedacht, jedoch, dass der Kleine ihm das sagen würde, es sich das überhaupt  
eingestehen würde, damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet.

„Kleiner, das ist kein Problem..." meinte Draco sanft weil Harry von seinen  
Gefühlen übermannt wurde, und er jetzt zitternd in Draco's Armen lag, wobei  
er sich in seiner Robe festkrallte und weinte.  
Draco wusste nicht, dass das gut für den Kleinen war, das ER gut für den  
Kleinen war. Er brachte den Kleinen dazu, wieder Gefühle zu zeigen. Wenn  
auch unter Schmerzen...

„Aber, ich, ich hab dich doch... ich hab dich jetzt doch verletzt..." Harry  
schluchzte nun auch noch ununterbrochen.

„Kleiner, schhhh, nur keine Sorge. Solange ich verstehe wieso es dir nicht  
gut geht, werde ich versuchen dir so gut ich kann zu helfen. Ich hab dich  
sehr gerne, Kleiner, also sag mir, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist, oder wenn  
dir etwas peinlich ist! Ich werde dir helfen." Draco sprach mit einer  
fließenden, melodischen Stimme, bei der man nicht anders konnte, als sich zu  
beruhigen. Deshalb nickte Harry nur noch schwach, und schloss dann die  
Augen. Dieses Gespräch hatte ihn ziemlich mitgenommen.

Draco nahm ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen hoch, und trug ihn  
zum Bett, legte ihn darauf ab, deckte ihn zu, und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

Danach ging er mit den Gedanken bei Harrys Aussage über seine früheren  
Freunde hinunter in die Bibliothek zu Severus.

Er hatte kein Gutes Gefühl... Da war noch was im Busch...

TBC...?

So, na ja, ist eher n Zwischenpitel, aber die musses auch geben, würde mich aber sehr über eure Meinungen freuen, ich brauche feedback damit ich weiterschreiben kann!

Schnuckiputz:  
Schön, dass dir meine Fic offensichtilich so gut gefällt! smiledas freut  
mich sehr, ich bin im moment fleißig am schreiben, also keine panik, es wird  
bald was neues kommen )  
Und ich kann dir versichern:  
Dumbi wird sein Fett noch weg bekommen, ich hab mir schon einige sehr  
amüsante dinge für ihn ausgedacht, aber zuerst muss ich harry und draco noch  
etwas ausweitern, dann geht´s speziell auf den krieg gerichtet weiter,  
insofern sich meine finger nich zu selbstständig machen und ich noch ein  
klein wenig zu sagen habe, bei meiner fic ;D

Angie:  
Boa! Angie! –auchwürg- also bitte! Keine solchen Sachen in meinen kommis! ;)  
Aber, nein, ich hatte weder vor, slash zu schreiben, noch, irgendetwas  
ronald wiesel unfeindliches zu machen, ich hasse den Kerl! genauso wie die  
kleine granger... pfui  
Ich werde versuchen, die Szenen detaillierter zu schreiben, ich dachte zwar,  
es sei ganz ok so, aber wenn du es anders besser findest, werde ich mal mein  
-glück- versuchen!  
Man soll ja verstehen und nachvollziehen können, was ich mir dabei dachte,  
wie die Szenerie aussieht!  
Danke!

Wenn ich wen Vergessen hab, der mir n Kommi geschrieben hat, schreit  
einfach:D

Gruß  
Nosfer

An alle Kommischreiber werden wieder Bonbons und ab sofort auch Kaugummis  
verteilt! -g-

Also, ich glaube ich kann nur wiederholen, was ich schon mal gefragt habe,  
oder meine Bitte wiederholen:  
Wie kann man auch hier mit Sternchen arbeiten?

Ich schaff´s einfach nicht, egal was ich mache, es bringt nix, also, Leute,  
das is meine letzte bitte, beim nächsten chap nerv ich euch nicht noch mal  
damit!  
-smile-


	9. Zugfahrt und der Hut

!UNGEBETAT! DIE GEBETATE VERSION KOMMT NOCH

Kapitel 9

Die Zugfahrt und der Hut

Ehe sie sich's versahen, war es schon der erste September und Harry machte eine Riesenpanik, weil er am Abend zuvor nicht gepackt hatte.

Draco hingegen war vorausschauender gewesen und lehnte jetzt amüsiert gegen den Türrahmen und schaute grinsend zu, wie Harry durchs Zimmer wuselte.

„Jetzt schau nicht so blöd, verdammt noch mal, hilf mir lieber!"

Kam es irgendwann von seinem jetzigen Freund, was Draco allerdings nicht die Bohne kümmerte. Er blieb einfach im Rahmen stehen und grinste ein paar Zentimeter breiter.

In der Zeit der Aussprache und diesem Tag, war einiges passiert, die beiden sahen sich so ziemlich jeden Tag, Harry wurde den Malfoys als Freund Dracos vorgestellt, es gab zuerst Verwirrung, aber nachdem er ihnen seinen Standpunkt (bezüglich Voldemort und Dumbledore) erklärt hatte, hatte sie nichts dagegen gesagt. Harry hatte auch nur so offen mit ihnen geredet, weil Severus gesagt hatte, die beiden seinen Vertrauenswürdig.

Draco hatte oft mit Harry geredet, die beiden hatten sich mit Severus gedacht, dass sie die Schule erst schocken wollten, weil Harry das Haus wechseln wollte, dann würden noch so Dinge wie Rache an Ron und Hermione, der verrat an Dumbledore, etc. kommen

Das würde lustig werden.

Außerdem hatte Draco es geschafft, dass Harry offener wurde, manchmal weinte er zwar noch, wenn er mit Draco über schwerwiegende Erinnerungen redete, aber das war sehr viel weniger geworden, denn, dadurch dass er jetzt redete, fraß er nicht mehr alles in sich hinein und kam besser mit allem klar, auch cuttete er sich nicht mehr allzu oft, nur, wenn er sich mal mit Draco gezofft hatte, was aber sowieso nicht oft vorkam.

Ansonsten war nicht mehr allzu viel passiert...

Außer, dass es Harry immer besser ging und er sich jetzt Gedanken darum machte, wie sie Dumbledore und Voldemort stürzen wollten, denn sie waren sich einig:

Keiner von ihnen wollte einen Herrscher, der eine der Beiden Magieseiten verbot, sie waren überzeugt davon, dass man nur richtig mit der schwarzen oder weißen Magie umgehen musste um problemlos mit beiden leben zu können, das hatte nur der Großteil der Welt noch nicht begriffen.

Nach ziemlich langem Hin und Her apparierten die drei dann auf den Bahnsteig

Harry fühle ein Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, das er sich nicht beschreiben konnte, es fühlte sich an, wie ein Gemisch aus Genugtuung, Freude wieder da zu sein, irgendwie auch Triumph. Ein Gefühl der Stärke wie die Gedanken:

Ich bin wieder da, Leute, und ich werde euch zeigen, dass ich da bin!

Ihr kriegt mich nicht unter, denn ich bin stark!

Mit diesem Gefühl bewaffnet und einigem an Selbstbewusstsein trat er vor den Zug und betrachtete die Schüler/innen die sich darin und noch außerhalb befanden.

Wie naiv konnten sie doch sein, er verstand nicht mehr, wie man Dumbledore oder Voldemort nur so treu ergeben folgen konnte, ohne zu hinterfragen... ohne sich selbst zu fragen, was tun die eigentlich? Wofür stehen die ein, WIE versuchen sie ihre Ziele zu erreichen?

Als er in den Zug stieg kam ihm Draco entgegen

„Wo warst du? Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit gesucht"

„Ich war noch kurz draußen, keine Bange, ich laufe dir schon nicht weg" grinste Harry und schob sich mit einem Kuss auf Drakes Wange an ihm vorbei „Welches ist denn unser Abteil?"

„Das zweitletzte, pass aber auf, da sind auch noch Blaise und Pansy drin"

nur hatte Harry die letzten Worte leider nicht verstanden und schob somit grinsend die Abteiltür auf, schmiss seinen Koffer hinein und platzierte sich auf einem der Bänke, da erst bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein im Abteil war, denn ein Gewisser Blaise Zabini und einer gewisse Pansy Parkinson sahen ihn nun mit sperrangelweiten Mündern an.

Pansy war die erste der drei, die aus ihrer Starre erwachte, und schrie sogleich los, was den ganzen Zug in Aufruhr brachte, alle dachten, es wäre Voldemort mit seinen Todessern oder wieder Dementoren und es erschienen schon nach wenigen Sekunden einige Schüler/innen auf dem Gang um zu schauen, wer weshalb so schrie, so auch Ron und Hermione, die beiden hatten das Amt des Vertrauensschülers immer noch inne (ebenso wie Draco) und wollten natürlich „böse Dinge verhindern".

Wie Menschen doch heucheln können...

Nachdem der Großteil dann geschnallt hatte, dass es sich „nur" um Harry Potter handelte und sie sich wieder in ihre Abteile verkrümelten, waren fast nur noch das ehemalige Goldene Trio von Hogwarts auf dem Gang. Wobei Draco hinter Harry erscheinen war, er wollte schließlich wissen, was sein Kleiner wieder angerichtet hatte.

Ron und Hermione schauten Harry entsetzt an, sie verstanden nicht, was er erstens, bei einem oder auch mehreren Slytherin verloren hatte und wieso er plötzlich neue und noch dazu ziemlich edle und teuer aussehende Roben anhatte.

„Ajajaja... da sind ja unsere ach so edlen kleinen Gryffindors... seid ihr auch noch unter den lebenden? Ich hatte mir schon sorgen gemacht, weil ich kein Lebenszeichen von euch bekommen habe, aber anscheinend geht es euch beiden ja blendend..."kam es schmalzig und sehr nach Snape klingend von Harry „Sagt mal, ihr beide seid doch jetzt zusammen wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, da hattet ihr keine Zeit euch an euren angeblich besten Freund zu erinnern, nicht wahr? Aber keine Sorge, ich habe damit kein Problem, macht ruhig weiter, wie ihr bisher gelebt habt, ich werde euch beiden nicht reinfunken, zumindest nicht sobald."

lächelte Harry und verschwand mit Draco ins Abteil. Die Rechtfertigungsversuche der beiden Gryffs wurden durch das ununterbrochene Sprechen Harrys und das sofortige verschwinden seinerseits im Kern erstickt. Mit immer noch offen stehenden Mündern drehten die beiden sich nach einer längeren Starre um und gingen wieder ind Vertrauensschülerabteil.

„Harry, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du SO Snape sein kannst!" lachte Draco

Pansy und Blaise allerdings, waren nicht so positiv erfreut

„Konntest du uns jetzt BITTE aufklären, Draco, was DAS „damit zeigte Pansy auf Harry „zu bedeuten hat!" meinte sie mit ihrer schrecklichen hohen Stimme.

„Harry, ich glaube, du kannst den beiden besser erklären, was passiert ist, ich meinerseits muss ins Vertrauensschülerabteil, ich denke, wenn ihr euch alle mal ausgesprochen habt, dann werdet ihr euch blendend verstehen, und falls nicht dann vertragt euch wenigstens, ich werde falls ich es schaffen sollte ein paar mal bei euch vorbeischauen. Also, bis dann." Damit gab er Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn, was wohl zeigen sollte, dass er das ruhig erzählen konnte. Jedoch war es Harry um einiges peinlicher als Draco, der grionsend aus dem Abteil ging, denn Harry wurde um einige Nuancen röter als Rons Haare...

„Also, Potter" meinte Pansy herablassend „WIE bist du dazu gekommen, dich in UNSER Abteil zu setzten, wo du ja doch offensichtlich GRYFFINDOR bist!" „Sag nie wieder, ich sei offensichtlich ein Gryffindor!" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Harry, es war wie als er Draco so angefaucht hatte, auch Pansy und Blaise schreckten auf und bekamen angst unter Harrys Blick.

„Ok, ok, ich wird´ dich nie wieder als Gryffindor bezeichnen."

„Gut." Harry war jetzt wieder wie verwandelt...

„Ich werde euch jetzt Dinge erzählen, die in diesem Raum bleiben werden, ansonsten könntet ihr es früher oder später bereuen. Ich habe noch so einiges vor, und ich kann es nicht gebrauchen, wenn plötzlich die ganze Schule weiß, wieso ich was mache, da ist der Gag weg."

„Ok" kam es einstimmig von den beiden „Wir werden nichts sagen..."

„Gut"

So erzählte Harry den beiden fast alles, nicht unbedingt immer seht detailliert, aber es würde reichen, um die beiden verstehen zu lassen.

das mit dem Cutting und so lies er vorerst mal weg, Draco würde ihn verstehen und wahrscheinlich auch wissen, das er es nichth erzählen würde.

Als Harry erzählte, dass er mit Draco zusammen war, protestierte Pansy erst mal lautstark. Nach einem bösen Blick seiten Harrys war sie jedoch recht schnell wieder still und grummelte nur noch vor sich hin.

Blaise verfolgte ale smit einer ziemlich gleichgültigen nüchternheit.

„Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich dazu gekommen, Dumbledore zu durchschauen? Ich meine, ich bin auf der Seite des dunklen Lords, ist ja ziemlich klar, glaube ich, aber da du das nicht bist, wie stehst du in diesem Krieg? Auf welcher Seite stehst du?"

„Gute frage Blaise, ich dafr dich doch beim Vornamen nenne, oder? Danke. Ich habe meine Loyalität und mein Vertrauen in ihn verloren, weil er mir wichtige Informationen vorenthielt und vorenthält, die mich viel angehen, viel erst gar nicht geschehen wäre. Er mit seiner Geheimniskrämerei! Außerdem wiord er allmählich senil, ich bemerke mekel in seiner „Ich bin total Happy"-Maske.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck, als ich ihm erzählte, Voldemort" dabei zuckten die beiden natürlich zusammen, was hätte man auch anderes erwartet „konnte mich berühren, als er zurückkehrte. Und ich erkenne nun auch viele kleine Fehler in seinem Schachspiel gegen Voldemort.

Ich habe endlich die Augen geöffnet, ich sehe endlich, dass dieser ganze verdammte Krieg inzwischen nicht mehr ist, als ein dummer Machtkampf zweier zwar mächtiger, aber strunzdummer alter Zauberer.

Und ich habe meine Eigene Seite in diesem Krieg, ich bin mein eigener Herr, ich mache, was ICH für richtig halte, und nicht, was mir irgendein dahergelaufener, seniler Schachspieler erzählt, dass ich tun soll. Der König auf Dumbledores Seite, macht sein eigenes Ding, und der senile alte Knacker merkt es nicht einmal!

Wobei... Er wird es wohl ziemlich bald bemerken, denn bald werden wir in der Schule sein und dort wird es noch eine Überraschung geben, sowohl für die meisten Lehrer, als auch für die restliche Schülerschaft und Schule..."grinste Harry, denn von der Neuauswahl hatte er bisher noch nichts erwähnt... (Anm.: Sorry, ich hab vergessen zu sagen, dass der Zug schon lange losgefahren ist, also fast alles, was am größeren Aktionen geschah war während der fahrt! Gomen!)

Ziemlich bald nach dieser Unterhaltung kam Draco ins Abteil

„Na, anscheinend habt ihr euch nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen, richtig so" dafür kassierte er einen kleinen schlag in die Seite von Harry „Au! Lass das. Was hast du alles erzählt?"

„Hm, na ja, fast alles, das, womit wir heute noch alle schocken nicht, und meine Sache nicht, aber ich glaube, das war dir klar."

Sofort wurde die Mimik der beiden uneingeweihten fregend, was von dem kleine Pärchen jedoch gekonnt ignoriert wurde.

Draco nickte bei Harrys Antwort

„Ja, so hab ich mir das gedacht, also, dass du das erzählst."

Da hallte ein lauter Gong durch den Zug, der ankündigte, dass sie bald ankommen würden.

Als Harry und die anderen ausstiegen wurden sie und vor allem Harry von so ziemlich ganz Hogwarts angestarrt, die ungestellte Frage auf den Stirnen blinkend (in neonpink und neongrüne punkte außenrum ;D )

Wieso ist Harry bei den Slytherins und versteht sich so gut mit ihnen?

Wieso ist er nicht mit seinen beiden besten Freunden unterwegs?

„SCHEIßE VERDAMMT!" hallte es plötzlich über die Schülerschar

Unruhestifter dieser Art war Harry, denn ihm war gerade brühend heiß eingefallen, dass er Nori im Koffer gelassen hatte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Drcao besorgt

„Ich hab Nori im Koffer vergessen, oh mist, sie wird mich umbringen..."

„Ähm... Harry, ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten, aber... wer ist Nori?"

fragte Drake

„Meine Schlange. Oh mist, ich hoffe bloß, das Festessen geht nicht zu lange, oder du sagst mir das Passwort de Slytherinräumlichkeiten... mistmistmist!"

„DU HAST NE SCHLANGE!"

„Das wusstest du nich? Oh, sorry, muss vergessen haben dir das zu sagen, mach dir nix draus, sie ist nicht giftig. Sie ist ne Albinokornnatter, richtig süß, ich muss sie dir mal zeigen..."

„Harry, Schlangen sind auf Hogewarts VERBOTEN!"

„Na und? Severus hat mir ne Erlaubnis besorgt und außerdem, es muss ja niemand wissen."

"Bei Merlin, Harry! Du bist wirklich.. ich weiß kein Wort um dich zu beschreiben..."meinte Draco halb verzweifelt

„Tja, ich bin eben unbeschreiblich" grinste Harry und setzte sich in eine Kutsche. Draco und Co folgten.

Den Halbriesen ignorierend der ihn rief (der hatte Harry ja genauso wenig nen Brief geschrieben) gingen die beiden dann zusammen ins Schloss, Blaise und Pansy hinter ihnen.

„Harry!"

Harry drahte sich zu der Seote von der die Stimme kam und lächelte

„Hallo Professor Snape, hat alles geklappt?"

„Ja, und ganau deshalb kommst du jetzt auch mit mir mit zu den Erstklässlern, du wirst als erstes dran sein:" meinte Severus, in der Schule inmitten so einer Schülerschar konnte er ja nicht lächeln.

„Gut, einen Moment nur. Bis glaich Draco, und halt mir bitte einen Platz frei, ja?" damit küsste er Draco flüchtig auf die Wange und verschwand mit Severus bei den Erstklässlern.

„Mr Potter! Wieso, also, ich verstehe nicht, wieso Sie das Haus, das könne Sie doch nicht einfach so, ohne mir etwas zu sagen..."

„Professor McGonagall, nur ruhig bleiben, sie kommen doch sonst nicht so leicht aus der Fassung. Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich will wechseln, weil ich nicht bei Menschen in einem Haus sein will, die mich betrügen, belügen, vergessen und verdrängen. Ich habe die Schnauze voll und deshalb will ich zu meinen richtigen Freunden gehen."

„Und... wer sind ihre richtigen Freunde, Mr Potter?"

„Das werden Sie früh genug erfahren, keine Bange. Sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken um mich zu machen, ich weiß mich zu wehren und ich weiß, dass meine jetzigen Freunde, richtige Freunde sind, die für mich einstehen würden, wenn es sein muss."

„Nun gut... ich werde nicht weiter fragen... Aber gehen wir besser hinaus, Professor Dumbledore wartet sicher bereits, der Hut ist schon da..."

„Natürlich Professor."

Damit traten sie durch sie kleine Tür in die Große Halle, alle Blicke waren auf Harry gerichtet, denn bisher wusste noch niemand bescheid.

Dumbledore stand auf, das glitzern in seinen Augen abgestumpft.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, wir ihr seht werden wir dieses Jahr ein wenig anders begrüßen als die Jahre zuvor, dieses Jahr möchte ein Schüler sein Haus wechseln. Es ist unüblich etwas derartiges zu tun, aber nun gut, wenn man sich in seinem Haus nicht mehr richtig aufgehoben fühlt, kann man immer erfragen, ob man noch immer in dieses Haus gehört" meinte der Schulleiter traurig, wobei Harry ihm das nicht ganz abkaufte „Dieses Jahr glaubt Harry Potter falsch aufgehoben zu sein aufgrund dessen wird er den Sprechenden Hut noch einmal aufsetzten. Ich bitte um ruhe."

Harry setzte sich auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und tat sich den Hut auf

„Aaaaaaah, jaaa, dich kenne ich. Harry Potter" meine die hohe Piepsige Stimme des Hutes „Wieso hast du mich diesmal auf? Oh, aj ich sehe, jaaaaa ich verstehe, du willst das Haus wechseln... in eines das deiner Meinung nach besser zu dir passt... jaaa ich sehe ambitionen... grooße ambitionen... jaaa du passt wahrlich nicht mehr vollständig nach Gryffindor..."

Sprechender Hut, jetzt mach nicht so ein Geheimnis draus, ich werde nach Slytherin kommen, das weiß ich, was glaubst du, wieso ich gesagt habe, ich wolle das Haus wechslen? Um ein Ratespiel zu spielen?´

„Still Junge! Scheuch einen alten Hut nicht, wer weiß, ob du nicht doch viel besser nach Gryffindor als nach Slytherin passt? Na, vielleicht sehe ich auch einen Rawenclaw in dir..."

Jetzt mach´s nicht so spannend´

„Oooh, aber wieso denn... ich sehe viel Mut in dir, du bist in Gryffindor sicherlich nicht falsch. Aber du bist auch sehr treu... und sehr intelligent aber ein wenig unvorausschauend...

Jaaaa und sehr auf deinen vorteil aus... und ein guter Freund... jaaa du hast dich verändert, seit du das letzte mal zu mir kamst, deine Entscheindung damals war richitg, aber deine Entscheidung von heute... Wer weiß, ob sie nicht doch falsch war?

Wer weiß... vielleicht hättest du nicht wieder zu mir kommen sollen...

TBC?

Naaaa, ja, ich weiß... fieses Ende... Hehe –fg-

Aber fies sein macht spaß! hehe


	10. Erster Schultag

Leute:

ENTSCHULDIGUNG, dass ich euch hab so lange warten lasen, aber ich hatte echt keine Zeit zu schreiben, ich hatte eine Woche keine Muse, was ich hätte schreiben können, und ansonsten keine Zeit... Es tut mir wirklich total leid, was müsst ihr jetzt für nen Eindruck von mir haben... erst sag ich, ich mach jede Woche n neues Pitel und dann kommt zwei Wochen nix... tut mir leid...

Kapitel 10

Erster Schultag

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war er zunächst im festen glauben, wieder nach Gryffindor gesteckt worden zusein.

Als seine Erinnerungen dann über ihn hineinschwappten, war er total sauer auf den Sprechenden Hut, denn dieser hatte ihn am vorigen Abend total verarscht, hatte ihm total laut

„GRYFFINDOR!"

in die Ohren geschrieen. Harry hatte wirklich gedacht, er habe das in die Große Halle geschrieen. Ihm war das Herz volle Kanne die Hose gerutscht.

Nachdem er jedoch den Hut in seinen Ohren hat kichern hören, hätte er ihn grade heraus zerfetzen können!

Na ja, wenigstens war es für Harry dann doch noch gut ausgegangen, denn nachdem der Hut ihn dann fertig ausgelacht hatte, rief er (in den Saal) „SLYTHERIN" was Harry dann sehr erleichterte.

--

Harry nahm den Hut vom Kopf. Er war immer noch etwas konfus von dem kleinen „Spaß" den der Hut sich mit ihm erlaubt hatte.

Als er zum Lehrertisch schaute, grinste Severus ihn, unbeobachtet, an. Der Mann hatte es echt drauf...

Minerva McGonagall stand erstarrt und mit geweiteten Augen neben dem Tisch und ihr Mund war einen Spalt breit offen, Harry interpretierte das als die Form totalen geschockt seins bei ihr.

Diverse andere Lehrer die mir nicht wichtig genug waren, sie hier aufzuführen, machten allesamt entweder ein geschocktes oder erstauntes Gesicht, außer Trelawney, die machte ein selbstzufriedenes, sie habe es ja vorhergesehen... Harry dachte sich seinen Teil zu ihr.

Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck jedoch war sehr... neu... nicht genau definierbar, aber was Harry auf alle fälle erkennen konnte, war erstaunen, ein Ausdruck des Versagens... er war sauer und man sah, dass er einen Plan schmiedete, und natürlich versuchte er das alles hinter seiner, „Hach ist die Welt doch toll und ich bin wieder auf Zitronendropkoks"-Maske zu verstecken...

Also würde Harry sich vor ihm in acht nehmen müssen...

Nach den Sekunden der Stille in denen Harry die Lehrer beobachtete war McGonagall die erste die sich wieder regte, Dumbledore fixierte Harry mit einem Blick der sagte: Das wirst du büßen, ich werde wissen, dich angemessen zu strafen.

Sie nahm Harry den Hut aus den Händen und sagte ihm, er solle sich dann an seinen Haustisch setzten, völlig zerstreut holte sie nun die neuen Schüler/innen herein und begann dann mit der Einteilung während Harry es sich neben Draco gemütlich machte. Ein wenig war er noch immer geschockt von der Aktion des Hutes...

„Sag mal, wie siehst du denn aus, was hat´n der alte Hut mit dir gemacht, dass du so blass bist!" lachte Draco

„Mir den Schock meines Lebens verpasst." sagte Harry tonlos

„Was hat er denn gemacht?" meine Drake mit einem Fragenden Gesicht

„Der Scheiß Flickenhaufen hat mir „Gryffindor" in die Ohren geschrieen!" flüsterte Harry da die Einteilung nun begonnen hatte

Draco grinste ihn nur noch an und verfolgte dann die Einteilung...

--

„Hey, jetzt mach dich fertig, Kleiner, sonst bekommen wir nichts mehr vom Frühstück!"

mit diesem Satz wurde ihm ein kleiner Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt und Draco verschwand im Bad.

Grinsend setzte Harry sich auf uns streckte sich erst mal ausgiebig. Er hatte Draco gefragt, wo Crabbe und Goyle seinen, darauf hatte er nur gemeint, die beiden seinen auf eine andere Schule gewechselt, die ihre Eltern als besser für sie erachtet hatten. Also im Prinzip hatten sie ihre ZAG´s nicht bestanden und waren einfach nur von der Schule geflogen. Machte Harry allerdings auch nichts aus. So würden die beiden nicht immer um seinen Draco rumschwirren, hehe.

Harry stand auf und ging seinerseits nun auch in Bad.

„Sag mal, kannst du es dir denn erlauben, mich öffentlich als Freund zu zeigen? Ich meine, schadet das nicht deinem Image als Eisklotz?" grinste Harry Draco an

„Wie bitte? ICH und ein EISKLOTZ? Nichts da, ich gebe mich nur nicht mit Leuten ab, die ich als nicht interessant empfinde"

„Aha, also darf ich dich auch in der Öffentlichkeit küssen, oder muss ich aufpassen, dass niemand in der nähe ist, der das als das ansehen könnte, was es ist?"

„Hm, also mir ist es im Prinzip gleich, ich werde dich sowieso küssen, wo und wann ich will" grinste Draco ihn frech an und stieg unter die Dusche.

---

In der Großen Halle herrschte ziemlich großer Tumult, da alle gespannt waren, welches Fach sie als erstes hatten.

Draco und Harry setzten sich an ihre Ecke de4s Slytherintisches und bekamen sogleich einen Stundenplan von Severus in die Hand gedrückt, welcher aber, wider erwarten, stehen blieb und die beiden angrinste. Die, die ihn nicht gut kannten, hätten es als ein böses Lächeln abgetan, aber die beiden Jungs wussten es besser uns grinsten leicht zurück.

„Sag, Harry, was hat der Hut gestern mit dir angestellt, dass du kreidebleich weggingst?"

Harrys Blick wurde säuerlich

„Der Scheiß-Hut hat mir so ins Ohr geschrieen, dass ich allen ernstes dachte, er hätte mich wieder nach Gryffindor geschickt! Davor hat er mich schon so zum Narren gemacht, von wegen, ob es nicht eine falsche Entscheidung gewesen sei, noch mal zu ihm zu kommen und ich würde ja in jedes Haus passen, vielleicht ja am besten nach Ravenclaw und so´n Mist! Ich hätte ich zerfetzen können!"

„Ist ja schon gut, Kleiner!" meinte Draco besorgt zu dem jüngeren, der sich gerade begann so in Rage zu reden, dass es sich schon in Magie zu äußern begann (plötzliches aufflackern der Fackeln und so was). Wenn Harry wütend war, dann war er wirklich unberechenbar.

Wütend grummelte Harry etwas unverständliches und um zu verhindern, dass er wieder wütender werden würde, drückte Draco ihm einfach einen kleinen Kuss auf. Die erhoffte Wirkung hatte dieser leider nicht ganz, Harrys Wut ließ nur ein wenig nach, aber wenigstens stieg sie nicht wieder an, das hätte fast schief gehen können.

Währenddessen hatte Severus sich auf den Weg zu Lehrertisch begeben.

Es waren nicht viele anderen Lehrer anwesend, nur McGonagall die mit einem traurigen Blick zu Harry schaute, sie verstand einfach nicht, wieso er das getan hatte...

Trelawney war da und eine neue Lehrerin, die irgendwie ziemlich skuril aussah... sogar im Vergleich zu Trelawney...

Sie war sehr groß, das sah man trotz der Tatsache, dass sie saß, sie hatte lange, glatte schwarze Haare. Sie sah sehr elegant aus in ihrer silbrigen Robe, sie sah recht freundlich aus, hatte immer ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber sie war unheimlich, denn so schön und irgendwie auch „wärmend" sie auch war, sie war angsteinflößender und kälter als Snape es jemals hätte sein können.

Sie war wie Feuer, ab einer gewissen Temperatur kann man nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob heiß oder kalt. Außerdem soll man nicht mit Feuer spielen, man verbrennt sich leicht...

Als Harry sie sah, schaute auch sie ihn mit ihrem undefinierbaren Lächeln an, aber irgendetwas war bei den beiden anders... als wenn sie sich im Stillen einig wären, zusammenzuarbeiten...

Von dieser stillen Einigung hatte aber niemand etwas mitbekommen, denn Draco war dabei mit Blaise zu reden, der vor einigen Sekunden zu den beiden zugestoßen war, auch er hatte gleich seinen Stundenplan bekommen (Gott, Sev tut mir leid, dass er ständig aufstehen und rumlaufen muss, aber ich hab´s ja so geschrieben...)

---

Der Tag verlief ansonsten ohne größere Zwischenfälle, auch wenn einige Lehrer Harry etwas verwirrt anschauten, da er sich ja mit Malfoy „angefreundet" hatte und es auch offen zeigte.

Am Abend saßen die beiden im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten über den vergangenen Tag

„Sag mal, wir stehen jetzt zwischen den Fronten, Draco, wer weiß alles davon?"

fragte Harry plötzlich in ernstem Tonfall, es musste endlich etwas geschehen! Sie konnten nicht Tatenlos hier rumsitzen, das hatten sie schon zu lange getan!

Nachdem Draco überrascht aufgeschaut hatte antwortete er:

"Nun ja, ich würde sagen, außer Severus, dir und mir niemand, wobei ich der Meinung bin, Blaise steht auch nicht hinter jemandem, seine Einstellung ähnelt der unseren, aber ob wir ihn in unsere Pläne mit einbeziehen werden, müssen wir mit Severus absprechen. Wir sollten sowieso zu ihm gehen und mit ihm sprechen, wir können ja nicht ohne ihn entscheiden was wir machen wollen."

lächelte er den jüngeren nun an

Darauf erhob sich dieser und meinte mit einem leicht schelmischen Grinsen:

„Dann sollten wir ihn in seinem Büro überraschen, denn ich habe schon einige Ideen die ziemlich spaßig werden könnten..."

damit drehte er sich um und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, das gemurmelte „und uns viele viele Schulverweise einbringen können..." hörte er nicht

Nachdem Draco ihm dann gefolgt war klopften die beiden an die Tür ihren Zaubertrankprofessors und nachdem das gewohnt mürrische und genervte „Herein" ertönt war, grinsten die beiden unwillkürlich während sie eintraten.

Leider verflog dieses Grinsen sogleich wieder, als sie sahen,. wer noch im Büro war.

„Guten Abend Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore. Tut uns leid, wir wollten nicht stören." meinte Harry entschuldigend

„Aber nicht doch, Harry, das ist doch kein Problem, ich wollte ohnehin gerade gehen, aber, hättest du einen Augenblick Zeit? Ich würde mich gerne einmal kurz mit dir unterhalten." lächelte der Alte mit diesem üblichen schrecklichen glitzern in den Augen

„Nun ja, ich wollte eigentlich Professor Snape etwas fragen, aber wenn es dringend ist kann ich das bestimmt auch verschieben..." meinte Harry mit einem etwas unsicheren Blick zu Draco, der genauso unsicher zurückschaute. Die beiden wussten was der Alte wollte...

„Wenn du dir das einrichten könntest, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, Harry. Wir sehen uns dann in meinem Büro?" damit drehte sich der Alte um um in sein Büro zu gehen

Mit einem leidenden Blick die von beiden anderen Anwesenden mit einem mitleidigen beantwortet wurden ging er aus dem Büro um dem Schulleiter zu folgen

Als er um die vielen Ecken und über die vielen Treppen gegangen war die zum Eingang des Büros des Schulleiters führten gegangen war, stand er nun mit seiner steinernen Maske vor der Statue, er sagte nichts, wusste er doch, das er ohnehin eingelassen werden würde.

Er kannte das Passwort ja nicht...

Kaum, dass er diesen Gedanken gedacht hatte, tat sich die Treppe auf, die ihn zum Büro führen würde.

Er ging festen Schrittes auf sie zu, ließ sich zum Büro tragen um ohne anzuklopfen in eben dieses zu gehen.

„Harry, mein Lieber, setz dich doch."

wurde er auch sogleich von diesem ekelhaften ach so freundlichen Ton des Alten begrüßt.

Ohne etwas zu sagen setzte er sich auf den Chintz-Stuhl der vor dem Tisch des Schulleiters stand.

Der Alte hatte schon wieder dieses widerliche Funkeln in den Augen... Aber dieses Mal war es irgendwie anders...

„Zitronendrop, Harry?"

fragte er freundlich

„Nein danke, Sir. Weswegen wollten Sie mich sprechen?"

Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Alten, das Glitzern in seinen Augen wurde wieder einen Tick anders... einen Tick unheimlicher...

„Harry, ich wollte mit dir über diese, meiner Meinung nach sehr unüberlegte, Haus-Wechsel-Aktion sprechen. Es kann nicht dein Ernst sein, nach Slytherin zu gehen! Du hast Godrig Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen, du bist ein Gryrffindor! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, nach Slytherin zu gehen!"

Meinte Dumbledore gegen Ende immer wütender werdend.

Harry hatte ihn noch nie also offen seine Wut zeigen sehen, sonst war er immer so beherrscht und zeigte seine Wut nur in einem kleinen Unterton, aber jetzt sah man ihm seine Wut in den Augen an...

„Professor Dumbledore, ich kann ihnen gerne den Grund nennen, weshalb ich das Haus wechselte. Ich fühlte mich am falschen Platz, ich fühlte mich _falsch_. Es fühlte sich falsch an, wenn man mich Gryffindor nannte, wenn ich mich Gryffindor nannte, meine Freunde waren keine Freude mehr, ich habe mich verändert Professor." meinte Harry mit fester Stimme

„Aber Harry, ich muss dich doch zur Besinnung bringen können, du _kannst_ einfach nicht nach Slytherin gehen! Du kannst nicht, als Harry Potter nach Slytherin gehen!"

„Soll ich jetzt meinen Namen ändern, nur weil ich mich geändert habe? Professor, ich bin ich, egal was ich für einen Namen trage, was mir wiederfahren ist kann ich nicht ändern, ich will es auch nicht ändern und wenn ich jetzt ein Slytherin bin, dann sei es so, ich werde die Entscheinung des Hutes nicht in Frage stellen."

Meinte Harry gelassen und mit ruhiger Stimme, was den Direktor fast zur Weißglut brachte

„Harry! Ich kann dir nicht gestatten, in diesem Haus zu bleiben!"

„Direktor, Am Anfang eines Schuljahres wird immer gesagt, das Haus sei für die Schulzeit die Familie, die Freunde und so weiter, aber was, wenn ich mich in Gryffindor nicht mehr zu haue fühle? Wenn ich in einem anderen Haus Freunde und Familie gefunden habe?"

meinte Harry nachdrücklich und mit einem bittenden Blick, Wie ihn das hier nervte!

„Trotzdem, Harry, ich kann dir das nicht gestatten, noch heute Abend wirst du wieder im Gryffindor-Turm schlafen!

...knurps...

---

TBC?

---

Na also, hab ich´s doch noch geschafft, n neues Pitel zu schreiben.

Ich glaube langsam echt, ihr müsst euer vertrauen, dass ich weiterschriebe total verlieren... na ja genug meines unwürdigen Gefasels ;D

Schreibt mir bitte ein Kommi, ja? ob Lob oder Kritik, alles ist erwünscht und gerne gesehen

achso und Kekse an alle Kommischreiber verteil, ich glaub, das hab ich beim letzten Pitel vergessen, oder? naja, auf alle fälle, bekommt jeder jetzt zwei Kekse –grins-

HEL


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

---

„Trotzdem, Harry, ich kann dir das nicht gestatten, noch heute Abend wirst du wieder im Gryffindor-Turm schlafen!

---

„Das, Professor Dumbledore, sagen SIE! Ich werde keinesfalls mehr im Gryffindorturm schlafen nur weil ich ihr Vorzeige-Gryff sein soll." sagte Harry ziemlich unterkühlt „Ich fühle mich ziemlich wohl in meinem neuen Haus und Sie werden sicher entschuldigen, dass ich nun gehe, ich habe noch einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht den Anschein hat, aber wir bekommen schon am ersten Schultag wieder Hausaufgaben. Guten Abend noch."

damit ließ er einen ziemlich miesepetrig dreinschauenden Schulleiter in seinem Büro sitzen.

--

Ein jeder der nicht ganz doof war, bemerkte den rauschenden Schatten, der sich seinen Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Jungenschlafsälen bahnte, keiner jedoch konnte die schemenhafte Gestalt erkennen, obgleich jeder wusste, dass es nur eine Person sein konnte

Harry Potter

Und dieser stieß in jenem Moment in dem sich sie Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder zu bewegen begannen die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal, in dem sich zufälliger weise Draco und Blaise befanden, auf.

Die beiden waren zuerst sehr erschrocken, was auch kaum verwunderlich war, wenn einer der beiden stärksten Zauberer der Welt wutentbrannt, mit einem Blick der töten könnte und einer Aura die einen dazu zwang angsterfüllt zu starren und sich nicht mehr zu rühren in den Raum gerauscht kam und kein Wort sagte.

Soll heißen die beiden wollten gar nicht wissen was Dumbledore mit ihm gemacht hatte oder machen wollte.

Denn die beiden wollten im Moment nichts sehnlicher als

W E G !

Nach schier endloser Zeit begannen die beiden zu realisieren, dass Harry sich auf sein Bett geschmissen hatte und in seinem Koffer nach irgendetwas kramte, also begannen sie sich wieder, wenn auch sehr vorsichtig, zu bewegen…

„MIST!"

die beiden Jungs schraken wieder auf

„Harry,", meinte Draco sanft, „darf ich fragen... nun ja, was Dum,"

„Verdammt der alte Narr will mich unbedingt wieder nach Gryffindor stecken. Der meint ich hätte das Haus sofort wieder zu wechseln, nur weil ich sein Vorzeige-Gryff sein soll! Pah! Das hat der sich so gedacht! Der glaubt doch nicht im ernst, dass..."

Bei dieser Schimpftirade die sich da bildete hatten sich die Augen der beiden geweitet, dass Dumbleore etwas nu ja, idiotisches machen würde war klar gewesen, aber sie hatten doch irgendwie gehofft, dass es nicht zu extrem werden würde und wenn Harry schon so aggressiv war, dann war es extrem...

„Harry...," fragte Draco etwas unsicher, er ahnte schon, dass das nicht schön werden würde...

„Hm?"

„Was hast du gemacht, als er das gesagt hat?"

„Zuerst habe ich mich ganz freundlich und human geweigert. Als er mich dann aber zwingen wollte bin ich dann wohl... etwas temperamentvoller geworden."

„Soll heißen du hast ihn angeschrieen dass die peitschende Weide angst vor dir bekommen würde..."

„So kann man´s auch ausdrücken..."

„Oh Harry..." meinte Draco und fasste sich an den Kopf „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was der Alte jetzt mit dir anstellen wird, ich meine, man hätte doch eine andere Lösung finden können, oder etwa nicht?"

„Nein hätte man nicht, ich habe gehofft, ihm ohne großes aufsehen klar machen zu können, dass ich kein Gryffindor mehr bin und auch nicht so tun werde als ob aber das hat ihm nicht zugesagt und er wollte mich zwingen von heute an wieder im Gryffindorturm zu schlafen und zu leben und das sehe ich nicht ein, dann mache ich lieber ein ganzes Jahr Strafarbeiten bei Trelawney oder Filch!"

„Hach Harry..." seufzte Draco und schaute ihn an „Wir müssen noch mit Severus darüber reden," lächelte er leicht, „Wir machen was draus, wir lassen uns nicht auseinanderbringen, ja?" sagte er und umarmte Harry

„Klar bleiben wir zusammen, wir müssen die beiden alten Schachspieler doch stürzen." grinste Harry leicht, „Genau, die Figuren machen sich selbstständig" Draco hatte eine ungewohnt beruhigende Ader... Er brauchte gar nicht viel zu tun, und Harry würde nicht jeden umbringen der ihm über den Weg lief...

„Sag mal... wo ist Blaise eigentlich hin?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile der Zweisamkeit

„Ähm... ja... gute Frage, wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht von dir umgebracht werden als du so reingestürmt kamst" sagte Draco mit einem breiten grinsen auf den Lippen

„Hä," meinte Harry mit einem etwas überraschten Blick „Seh ich so schrecklich aus?"

Dracos grinsen wurde breiter „Nun ja, ich würde nicht schrecklich sagen, nur... sehr sehr angsteinflößend und unberechenbar."

„Oh... Dann wird ich ihn mal suchen und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn nicht umbringen werde." grinste nun auch Harry.

--

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ gut, wenn man davon absah, dass Dumbledore angsteinflößend ruhig war, er hatte weder Harry noch Severus noch sonst wen auf die Haus-Wechsel-Geschichte angesprochen...

Der braute sich schon wieder was zusammen...

Harry und Draco waren am folgenden Tag bei Severus gewesen und hatten mit ihm geredet, er hatte gemeint, dass sie sich hüten müssten, bei Dumbledore weiß man schließlich nie was für einen perfiden Plan er schon wieder ausheckt...

Er hatte auch versprochen aufmerksamer zu sein im bezug auf alles was Probleme schaffen könnte.

Harry warf dann ein, dass sie endlich damit beginnen müssen, sich in den Krieg einzubauen, als neue Seite...

Also beschlossen die drei erst mal, Blaise war nicht anwesend, dass Harry Draco und Blaise viel lernen und trainieren würden, sie einige vertrauenswürdige Slytherins einweihen würden und vielleicht auch einige andere, um die Erwachsenen würde sich Severus kümmern, wobei in dieser „Kategorie" Harry erwähnte, über Professor McGonagall nachzudenken... Denn er war der Meinung, sie hatte auch schon begonnen an Dumbledore zu zweifeln, und die, die von sich aus schon Zweifel hegen, sind die, die man am besten einspannen kann und die vor allem schneller verstehen, worum es in diesem Krieg wirklich geht...

Also beschloss man zugleich, das darauf geachtet wurde, wer sich eventuell Gedanken macht und hinterfragt, Dumbledore Steine in den Weg gelegt werden würden und man hintenrum die Leute zum nachdenken bewegt...

Also alles in allem erst mal Grundlagen, stille Arbeit, die hintenrum getan wird.

Nachdem Harry und Draco beschlossen hatten, erst noch einmal alle ihre bereits gelernten Dinge in den wichtigsten Schulfächern durchzugehen, ihre Fehler darin auszumerzen und eventuell bei Severus Nachhilfe zu nehmen, sagten sie beide auch gleich zu, parallel zu den schon aufgehalsten Zeugs noch die dunklen Künste zu erlernen und natürlich, zu ihrer aller Sicherheit, mussten alle, die von nun an in diesen dritten Zirkel des Krieges hinzustießen Okklumentik erlernen, denn es durfte niemand der nicht sicher genug war, oder gar erklärter Feind, davon wissen, dass es diesen neuen Zirkel gab, später natürlich, aber im Aufbau durften nur die, die es wissen mussten wissen.

Das bedeutete jetzt also viel viel arbeit für Draco, Severus und Harry...

-------

TBC ?

----

Leute... Es tut mir leid.

Nach dem ich den Sechsten Band gelesen habe musste ich den Inhalt erst einmal verdauen, ich find den Band zwar genial(also mein persönlicher Lieblingsband +g+ die die ihn gelesen haben werden wissen wieso) aber es passt nun mal absolut nicht in meine Story, nun ja zu aller erst muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich so extrem lange gebraucht habe um diese mickrigen drei Word Seiten ohne großen Inhalt hinzubekommen... tut mir wirklich unheimlich leid

aber zu den Gründen:

an erster Stelle natürlich der sechste Band, ich brauchte etwas um wieder in meine Story reinzufingen

dann ging es bei mir privat ziemlich drunter und drüber, also keine zeit und keine nerven etwas neues zu schreiben

dann waren da ja noch meine Ferien einen teil eben dieser habe ich im Ausland verbracht

und schließlich und letztendlich der schlimmste punkt:

ich hatte dazu noch ein völliges KreaTIEF... Mir wollte partout nichts zu einer bestimmten stelle einfallen, ich kam nicht weiter, ich musste weiterschreiben aber mein kopf und meine Finger wollten nicht...

Leute ich danke euch für eure tollen Kommis, ich zähle dieses Mal niemanden auf, aber Leute:

Ein riesiges Dankeschön, ohne eure Kommis wäre ich nie bis zum elften Kapitel gekommen, ihr seid alle voll lieb und genial, ihr macht mir voll den Mut und Elan weiterzuschreiben, ich werde mich anstrengen ne gute Geschickte zu machen!

Meine Chapter werde ich wohl wie erwartet nicht alle Woche neu uploaden können, ich hab dieses Schuljahr einfach zu wenig zeit...

Nun ja, damit ihr nicht allzu böse seid, dass ich nur so wenig geschrieben habe, würde ich euch jetzt am liebsten versprechen das nächste mal mehr zu schreiben aber das kann ich nicht... Ich schenke euch allen n Körbchen Bonbons und ein HarryXDraco-Lesezeichen

also bis zum nächsten Chapter

HEL

Klein-Nosl


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

---

Das bedeutete jetzt also viel viel Arbeit für Draco, Severus und Harry...

---

In der Nächsten Zeit erwies es sich als relativ schwierig geeignete Anhänger zu finden, denn die meisten standen hinter Dumbledore, sahen das „gute" in ihm und ließen sich von seinem Gerede hinters Licht führen...

Dank der Hilfe von Severus kamen Harry und Draco mit dem Lernen ziemlich gut voran, sie hatten innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Stoff der ersten Drei Klassen wiederholt und Fehler und Lücken ausgemerzt... Wenn das mit dem Stoff für das vierte und fünfte Jahr genauso schnell ging, dann konnten sie schon bald mit dem neuen Zusatzstoff beginnen.

Die ersten Erfolge in den dunklen Künsten zeigten sich auch schon... die Beiden beherrschten schon ein paar Rituale (theoretisch) und einige Flüche, wobei sie die Unverzeihlichen erst ein Mal außen vor gelassen hatten...

-

„Harry!"

Als mit diesem Schrei die riesigen Türen der Großen Halle aufflogen schreckte so ziemlich jeder hoch, Dumbledore eingeschlossen, Severus ausgeschlossen, der guckte lediglich ein wenig verwirrt als er seinen Patensohn so aufgebracht in die Halle stürzen sah.

Harry, der diesen, ja man konnte schon Schrei dazu sagen, natürlich auch mitbekommen hatte, stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes zu Draco (man bedenke bitte, Harrys normale Gangart ist und einiges schneller als die der meisten, alle meinen immer, er würde rennen ;) )

„Was ist denn Draco, komm beruhig dich erst mal wieder..." meine Harry leise und mit dunkler Stimme

„Komm... komm mit in die Kerker, dann wird ich dir zeigen, was los ist...!"

meine Draco ein wenig verstört

dieses ganze Verstörtsein störte Harry ungemein, auch weil er nicht wusste, wieso das war...

also ging er mit runter in die Dungeons...

Und bekam prompt einen Brief von Lucius Malfoy unter die Nase gehalten...

_Draco,_

_wie ich dir schon früher mitgeteilt hatte, will der Dunkle Lord dich in seinen Truppen und auf seiner Seite wissen. Du weißt, dass, da ich dir diesen Brief schreibe, nun ein weiterer Schritt getan werden muss, um seine Gunst vollständig zu gewinnen._

_Und da wir inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so ruhig sind wie oh vor einem Jahr, wirst du als eine Art Abgesandter arbeiten, du wirst keine wichtigen Informationen bekommen, sodass du uns auch keinen Schaden zufügen kannst._

_Du wirst zunächst wohl nur spionieren, und zwar wirst du Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore und die ausspionieren._

_Der Dunkle Lord will Ende jeder Woche einen ausführlichen Bericht, wie sie sich verhalten, wie der Tagesablauf ist etc._

_Wenn etwas besonderes geschieht, hat das in deinem Bericht eine eindeutige Erwähnung zu finden._

_Und sei dir gewahr, Draco, wenn du uns Falsche Daten sendest, merken wir das, wie gesagt, wir haben noch andere Spione auf Hogwarts!_

L. Malfoy 

stand in stechenden Buchstaben geschrieben...

Jetzt verstand Harry, was mit Draco war, er musste in die Reihen des Lords...

Während Harry den Brief gelesen hatte, hatte Draco sich in einen Sessel gesetzt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Draco?" meinte Harry mit besorgter Miene

„Jap?" es schien so irreal wie unbekümmert er das in dieser Situation sagen konnte...

„Hast du vor, in seinen Truppen mitzukämpfen?" er musste Draco das fragen, auch wenn es ihm selbst eh tat und er weiß Gott nichts in der Richtung von Draco gedachte hatte...

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht... du weißt, wie grausam er ist... aber wenn ich es nicht tue, dann... werde ich meines Lebens erst recht nicht mehr froh..." meinte er plötzlich mit einem entschlossenen Blick

Harry senkte den Kopf leicht... Er verstand Draco in gewisser weise, doch er hatte gehofft, dass er ihm beistehen würde... dass er mit ihm diesen Kampf kämpfen würde...

Und Harry endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der an seiner Seite stand, egal was geschah...

Harry wusste, dass dieser Wunsch Draco gegenüber ziemlich eigensinnig war und er machte ihm auch keine Vorwürfe, er musste tun, was für ihm am besten war...

Aber ein wenig hoffen durfte er selbst ja trotzdem noch...

„Ich verstehe..." meine Harry niedergeschlagen

„Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch überlegen, wie ich diesen Bericht so verfassen kann, wie ein Außenstehender der nicht mit dir zusammen ist... Schande Schande Schande... das wird kompliziert... Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer noch alles ein Spion ist, dann könnte ich den Bericht wenigstens ein wenig fälschen..." meine Draco nachdenklich, Harrys inneren Kampf hatte er nicht mitbekommen...

„Wie? Fälschen? Ich dachte... du würdest... zu Volde-?"

„Sag nicht seinen Namen, Harry! Und ja, ich werde in seinen Truppen sein, aber als Spion für dich, für deine Seite in diesem Krieg, für eine bessere Weltanschauung und für uns beide, damit wir zusammen leben können! Ich würde nie aus freien Stücken zu ihm überlaufen, das solltest du langsam wissen, Harry!" meine Draco mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen bevor er den etwas Kleineren in seine Arme nahm und in die Halsbeuge küsste

„Ich liebe dich... und das sollst du nie vergessen, ja? Ich werde dir immer und überall beistehen! Ich werde für dich kämpfen und wenn es sein muss, werde ich für dich sterben." So glücklich Harry diese Worte machten, so traurig war er über sie, er wollte nicht, das Draco starb, schon gar nicht wegen ihm!

„Aber Harry, versprich mir bitte eines:" Bei diesen Worten blickte Harry neugierig und verwundert auf „Kämpfe weiter wenn ich fallen sollte, dafür, dass wir nicht zusammen sein könnten und dafür, dass wir so viel dafür gearbeitet haben und nicht zuletzt dafür, dass es eine bessere Regierung geben soll als die die im Moment herrscht, Harry du weißt was ich meine und schau mich nicht so an, ich kann dir nicht versprechen nicht zu sterben... aber ich werde es versuchen, denn ich will bei dir sein und bleiben..."

Mit diesen Worten drückte Draco Harry noch fester und er spürte an seinem Hals, wie heiße Tränen an Harrys Wangen wie ein kleine Fluss herabströmten...

„Danke...!"

-knurps-

TBC?

Aaalso, ich hoffe, auch wenn das Pitel wieder so kurz ist, und es schon wieder so verdammt lange gedauert hat bis ich eins geschrieben hab... dass es euch gefällt

also, dafür, dass ihr noch meine Fiction lest und mich nicht vergessen habt

-plätzchen verteil-

Danke!

HEL

Klein-Nosl


End file.
